


Torture

by AwesomeEatsYou



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeEatsYou/pseuds/AwesomeEatsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has been kidnapped and forced into sexual favors. Will he ever escape this hell hole of a life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drip

Drip… Drip…

The water droplets continued their steady rhythm as they descended from the ceiling. The water that used to make the boy feel so alive is now just keeping him aware of his torture. Black. It’s always black. Never knowing what time it is, when the day starts and ends, just black. And cold. So cold. The concrete floor feels like solid ice on his legs, his naked legs. The boy, so small and defenseless as another droplet falls. 

Drip. A shiver runs through his body as the water hits his head. He wants to sleep. Wants to get away from this nightmare that has become his life. He tries to stretch, but the ropes refuse to let him budge from the post. He arches his back as his erection throbs, not able to feel release. The room is so cold as the boy tries to curl into himself to stay warm.

Drip. His head falls. Praying. Praying for release. Praying for this all to end. He lets out a shaky sigh.

“Haru~,” a dark voice sounds. The demon has returned, opening the creaky door as his thick footsteps fill the air. The boy, Haru, shudders as the steps come closer.

“Are you ready to play?” the voice asks. A hand caresses Haru’s face, rough and calloused. How he wishes he could rip that hand off. It remains on his cheek however, the thumb rubbing his skin.

“You’re being such a good boy Haru,” the voice compliments in a purr. A shuffle of fabric is heard as the man leans closer. “Shall we play some more?” the voice whispers in Haru’s ear, a tongue darting out to taste the pale skin. There’s pressure on his abdomen as that calloused hand strokes his skin moving lower and lower. Haru can only moan a plea through the gag in his mouth. The hand pets his cock, swollen like it has been for the last few hours due to the shining metal at its base. A finger is pressed into his slit releasing a loud groan from the bound man. He wanted to move away, wanted to pull his legs up, but the ropes refused to let him.

“Don’t fight me Haru,” there’s a warning behind that sultry voice, “I don’t want to have to punish you.” Haru freezes at the memories. The struggles, the electric pain shooting up his body, the hot fiery substance dripped onto his delicate skin as it burned to a cooling mess. Haru bows his head, refusing to move out of fear.

“That’s a good boy,” the hand returns to his body, petting his head like he was a kitten. The hand moves to trace down his body, pinching his skin here and there trying to get the boy to make a sound. Haru refused, he wasn’t going to satisfy the bastard with his voice.

“Shall we play a game?” the voice is next to his ear again. That hand presses into his hip. Haru can’t help but let out a grunt. He can hear the man smirk at the sound. Haru lost that battle. The man pushes away for a moment, the footsteps head over to a small table. A table that made so many sounds when the man moved the contents on top. Haru shivered at the noises of metal shaking, of thuds from heavy objects. His body jerks at the sudden burning sensation that was on his arm, the slap sound jolting his senses. 

A deep chuckle comes from the man as he comes closer. The burning sensation comes from his chest this time. The whip hitting his skin over and over. Haru feels skin slice open with each hit, blood trickles down the skin. There’s a pause in his abuse. Haru leans over as much as he can panting, trying to regain his breathing. But the whip is soon attacking his body once more.

Haru wants to scream as the pain continues. As the whip hits him again and again. All he can do is hang his head and whimper. The searing pain is all he can feel, all his brain can focus on. He feels his eyes grow heavy, the pain becoming too much. He’s so tired; maybe this pain will help push him into unconsciousness. Then the whip slices his cheek. He moans as his mind awakens more, pulling him back to reality. The handle is tapped against his chin forcing his head up. The edge of that whip falls to his cock, barely brushing over the darkened skin.

“We’re going to have lots of fun Haru,” the voice told him. The sound of shuffling reaches his ears and he knows the sound of clothing dropping to the floor. Haru can only widen his eyes behind that blindfold as he stares in the direction of his captor. He waits for more sounds, a hint of what’s to come next. He feels his legs being released from their ropes. As Haru moves them out from under himself a hand grabs one.

“And what were you planning little Haru?” the voice is behind him. The muscles in his leg tighten as the hand maneuvers it. Haru’s position slouches a little as his arms slid down the pole, his one leg being bound further away. He feels the tingling sensation of blood running back into the now stretched limb as the hand grabs his other leg. He feels rope around his ankle but when he rotates his foot the feeling of the ground is not there. A hand is on his chest now; the warm breath of the man is blown into his face. 

“Ready for some fun Haru?” The feeling of something slick is at his backside. Haru releases a whimper, knowing what is going to happen.

“Shhh,” the breath is blown at his neck. A shiver rakes through him as that mouth connects to his skin, kissing softly. The hand rubs his chest, the pressure not as hard.

“Shhh,” the voice repeats, “just relax, you know how to be a good boy. Just relax and behave.” There’s a pressure on his cock, stroking at it. Haru’s head falls back as the hand jacks him off. The pent up spring coiling more and more and Haru lets out a scream behind that gag. The shock of feeling the dick penetrate down to the hilt has him shaking. The hand on his cock stops and that mouth continues to give soft kisses.

“There’s my good boy,” the man whispers. He waits a moment more before moving. Haru’s body shudders as the dick slides out, feeling liquid slide down his skin. A sob is blocked by the gag as the motion is set, in and out. The mouth starts to get rougher against his skin, nipping here and there as that cock continues to move inside. Haru lets out a moan, no longer caring if he loses; he just wants this to be over. 

“My good boy,” comes in grunts, “so tight, such a little slut aren’t you?” Haru can feel tears at the edges of his eyes. The hands on him becoming rougher, sliding down to cup his ass. He tries to move his legs, wanting to run away, but the ropes refuse to budge. Those hands squeeze him, spread him more as the man tries to shove in deeper. His ass lifted up more, causing him to slide further onto the cold ground. His back is starting to go numb, his arms high above his head as he tries to pull his body away from the pain. Those hands hold his hips in place. He can feel the pain in his back creeping up from his position, slouching too much to be comfortable.

“You can’t run love,” the voice rings, the hands pulling him hard to meet the cock. Haru arches his back; his vision goes darker if it’s possible. He wants that darkness to come, welcomes it. He tries to pull away again only to receive the same punishment.

“Don’t make me hurt you,” the voice growls. Haru can almost taste the darkness. The thrusting never falters though, he can still feel it happening. Haru moans in distress as he realizes he can’t greet that darkness. He hears a moan from above him, something shoots into his ass. The man must be done now. He feels that thickness leave him, fluids slipping out of his broken body.

“Good boy,” the man huffs. Haru hears the footsteps leaving, maybe this time it’ll be over. But the footsteps stop, that’s not right. The man should have left, what made him stop? Haru starts to tremble as he hears the table again.

“I don’t like when my things defy me,” the man comments, objects tingle as they’re moved around, thuds, then the scraping sound is hear. The object not metal, but still heavy. Haru tenses as the footsteps come closer once more, waiting for what will happen.

“You were being such a good boy too,” the man is smirking, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. “You know I have to teach you a lesson though.” A buzz of electricity sounds. “You should know better than to try to run Haru.” The name is purred out like silk. Haru feels two barbs against his skin. The object moving down his neck onto his chest to his stomach. His breath hitches when the object stops at the base of his cock. He holds his breath, scared that breathing will bring the pain.

“Well Haru,” the man is pausing, “do you have something to say?” Haru frowns against the gag, this was a joke. It has to be some sick joke. He stays silent. The barbs press harder into his skin. Haru refuses to say anything.

“Very well Haru,” the buzz sounds for a spilt second. Haru stiffens as the currents shoot up his body. His breathing stops as he feels his dick throb. His body melts, unable to do anything after the shock. His breathing returns as he pants. Haru wishes he could curl up in a ball in the corner. Then he feels the barbs move, lower this time. The barbs stop under his balls, Haru’s eyes widen and he desperately hopes this game ends now. But it doesn’t. Another jolt rushes his body. His dick hardens, the coil in his gut tries to release, only to once again be denied. Haru groans in pain and agitation at not releasing. He can hear the man’s glee, feel it trickle over his broken body.

“What was that Haru?” the man asks. Haru can only whine in response, tired of this torture. The barbs are removed from his body and footsteps start up again. Haru tenses as he feels the man next to him once more. There’s a hand on his cock, holding the metal ring at its base.

“You understand now,” the sultry voice comes. “You are mine to do what ever I want to. You can’t run. You will never escape me. Now tell me who do you belong to.” The last bit was an order, not a question. Haru lets out a soft plea, completely wordless but it must’ve worked for the man. The ring was removed and Haru would do anything at this point for release. 

“Such a good boy,” the voice is breathing in his ear. Haru’s cock throbs, knowing that release will come shortly. 

“Such a good pretty little thing you are.” Haru couldn’t help but moan, trying to spread his legs further. He couldn’t think about anything but release, and that it would only come if the man in front of him allowed it.

“My, your so vocal now,” the voice teases him. His mouth has betrayed him, moaning in such a lewd way just desperate to cum. He’s waiting for that hand to touch him again, to jerk him off. But he doesn’t feel the hand on him again, no it was too cold. The barbs were on his cock this time. He feels the small jolt of electricity. His cock explodes from the pleasure. His body shudders and writhes from finally getting the release it craves. Haru pants as his dick continues to let out smaller spurts, releasing ever drop.

“That’s a good boy,” Haru can feel the breath on his face. Lips barely touching his own as a hand holds his chin up.

“That’s my beautiful little Haru,” the murmur is barely heard. But then the warmth of that body is gone and footsteps leave the room. Haru rolls his head back as he hears the door close once more. Maybe now he’ll be able to sleep. He regains control of his breathing, closes his eyes, and prays to be taken away.

A sigh escapes through his nose. He’s so tired. A water droplet hits his forehead. That bastard. That fucking bastard, the new position he left Haru in left his face unguarded for the water to hit him. The droplets continued to fall in even times. 

Drip…

Haru groans as he realizes that he’ll be up longer now. The blindfold was slightly damp from the splashing of the droplets. Haru tried to relax his body once more, trying to find anything that might resemble sleep. But it would never come. The water turned into his enemy, a traitor. Drip…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's what I've got so far. I'm hoping to make this a long fic but for now it's going to be a few chapters of Haru breaking down. Can anyone guess who his captor is? Cause I honestly haven't really thought about it. Opinions on who you might want it to be are welcomed. I'm always open to feed back, question, concerns. Hope you enjoyed and I'm hoping to have another chapter out soon^^


	2. Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finally found sleep, but his nightmare will continue once he wakes up.

The cage door slammed shut causing Haru to stir. He was about to fall back into sleep when the feel of ice cold sliced into his skin. Eyes shoot open to see black once again as he starts to pant from the painful cold. He noticed then that the gag had been removed. Haru licked his lips to try drinking what water he could get off his skin, his throat so dry.

“Good morning love,” that voice greeted. Haru tried to move but found himself once again stuck in a rather uncomfortable position. His knees bent with his ass in the air as his hands brushed his feet. Haru put his forehead on the cold floor wishing that voice would leave. A shiver ran up his spine as a hand slide over his backside.

“No need to be tense love,” the voice chuckled giving one cheek a firm squeeze. Haru let out a whining moan, not pleased by the action. He wanted to speak against this man, but his voice wouldn’t come. Those hands started to knead the two orbs of flesh, pulling them apart and mashing them together. Haru let out a growl hoping that it would get his message across. The burst of laughter wasn’t the response he wanted.

“You are in no position to be fighting back sweetheart,” the hands left his body for a moment. Footstep moving across the wet floor with crisp sounds. The feeling of hard wood slapping his skin had Haru screaming. The wood made contact three times, Haru wanted to fall over and curl up into himself. A hand pulled his hair causing his neck to stretch into an uncomfortable position. Letting out a grunt, Haru tried to move his body to follow the arch, try to make the position more comfortable but it didn’t work.

“What happened to the good boy that I had in here huh? You used to be so obedient. Perhaps you are still trying to fight your reality,” the slap of wood came again, “you are mine boy. Mine to use however I wish,” another slap, “you will learn to accept me and be the good little boy that you are expected to be.” The hand shoved his face away. Haru tried to remain quiet, not wanting any more abuse. His breathing was a little harsher than he wanted. He tried to make it silent, slow it down with his heartbeat but that wouldn’t succeed.

A hand made firm contact with his ass. Haru tensed at the red-hot feel, swallowing a groan. He hated this. Getting spanked like a child felt almost worse than the wood, but Haru would keep his head down and grit his teeth. Maybe today’s punishment won’t be as bad. That thought went away at the sound of crackling fire. Haru tried to look around, hoping he might be able to gauge where the flames were, if they would lick at his skin or if they were out of range. But there was no hint, no clue as to where those crackling embers were. Maybe he could ask, the man would surely protect Haru wouldn’t he? He tried to voice the worry, but his throat refused. The only think heard was a strained whine as the embers popped. 

“Something wrong love?” the voice teased. Haru wanted to speak up but then he realized that’s what the man wanted. He wanted Haru to ask, to rely on him. With all the strength he had, Haru put his head back on the frozen ground and closed his eyes to wait for all this to be over. There was a long pause of silence, no one moving, Haru wondered if the man had decided to leave, maybe he would be safe. A sigh blew past his lips, eyes closing in relief, the man would leave him be for the rest of the day.

The shuffling of footsteps brought the truth to him. Haru swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to stop his eyes from leaking tears. He couldn’t cry here, not in front of this man. Haru gritted his teeth more as he felt that hand travel towards his side and then to his lower abdomen. The hand brushed against his dick, a finger runs up and down the shaft.

The grip tightened on his cock, pumping it to full hardness. The man’s cock slides between his cheeks, rutting against him. Haru wanted to pull away but the hand jacking him off caused him to push more against the stranger. The moan in his ear didn’t help Haru in his idea to hate this. His body continued to betray him as his cock hardened in the bastard’s hand. The hard squeeze to the flushed flesh had Haru letting out a harsh groan.

“That’s right love. I’m the only one who will make you sound like that. Moan for me, beg me to let you cum,” they all but groaned into his ear as he pressed his cock harder against Haru’s ass. Haru strained to keep quiet, the ministrations fogging up his mind as his body arched into the hand. Haru was so focused on not being vocal that the feeling of fingers pushing into his mouth caused him to bite down.

“Hey now, be good. I’m trying to make this good for you too,” the man warned. The fingers were against his lips again. Haru conceded and opened his mouth, the fingers twirling around his tongue. Those fingers scissored his mouth, suggesting what would happen in a few moments. Haru groaned at the twisted motion given to his crotch. The fingers were removed, Haru too distracted to notice till he felt the small pressure at his entrance.

“Just relax sweetheart,” the hand continued to play with Haru’s dick. The finger penetrated his hole, pumping in and out slowly. Haru hung his head, panting as the feelings continued. His body wanting more as his cock pulsated and his hole squeezed the finger inside him. The man moaned at the feeling. Haru tensed at the feel of another finger entering him. The feeling of those thick fingers spreading him apart had Haru pushing back against them, no longer able to refuse the man. That hand twisted his cock again causing Haru to moan. He was getting close.

“Mmmmm, you’re being so good Haru. Let me hear you, how much you love this,” the man grunted. Haru felt the fingers leave and sighed, maybe this would end soon. Haru let out a yelp as the man shoved his dick into Haru’s ass. The man groaned at the tightness, not waiting for Haru to adjust as he fucked him fast and hard. The hand still on Haru’s cock was squeezing and pulling, trying to get Haru to make a sound.

“Come on love, moan for me, beg me for more,” the voice demanded. Haru panted as his ass was abused. He was barely able to think with what was happening to his cock. The feeling of that dick hitting the bundle of nerves made him snap.

“Enough,” Haru growled. The pounding stopped along with the hand. Haru realized what he said, realized how stupid he was to speak out.

“What was that boy?” the voice was dark, a warning for the oncoming storm. “Well boy?” Haru swallowed the lump in his throat. He wouldn’t repeat it, wouldn’t say anything. He sat quietly waiting for the man’s next move. His body felt empty suddenly. Haru tested it and realized the man pulled out. The footsteps sounded and Haru lifted his head. Was the man going to leave, did he realize that he was only hurting Haru?

How wrong was he. The calloused hand grabbed his face, forcing his mouth open. An object shoved in with the feeling of a strap tightening around his head. When the hands left Haru learned he couldn’t close his mouth.

“I’ll teach you to disobey your master,” the voice growled. A hand grabbed his hair, pulling it, as Haru felt a slick piece of flesh get shoved to the back of his throat. Haru coughed at the sensation. The dick pulled out only to shove in once more. This continued for what felt like eternity. Pre-cum started to drool out of Haru’s mouth. He tried to swallow but only ended up causing pain as the cock went deeper than he wanted. Haru tried to clamp his mouth shut, trying to break this gag that covered his teeth. The hand in his hair tightening every so often as the man groaned. The movements started to become faster, messier. Haru closed his eyes praying it would end. The cock pulled out of his mouth and Haru gasped for fresh air. He was meet with sticky strands of the man’s essence hitting him in the face, shooting into his mouth and up his nose. Haru choked on the disgusting substance, trying to get it out so he could breath.

“Heh, drink up,” the voice teased. Haru did everything in his power to get rid of the cum all over his face, but to no avail. He coughed and wheezed, trying his best to regain oxygen. A sigh from the distance was heard before a cloth was on his skin.

“You pathetic boy,” the man murmured. The cloth wiped away all traces of the substance and Haru was able to regain his breathing. A hand came up to caress his cheek. Haru flinched away from it for a second but it seems he dug a deeper grave. The hand left and Haru waited for his next punishment. The open mouthed gag was still in place as he waited for the man to shove his cock up his ass. Haru hung his head and closed his eyes.

His eyes shot open as he released a blood-curdling scream. The smell of burning flesh causing his eyes to water as he felt his skin burn. The branding iron pressed harder into his skin before being removed from his side as Haru coughed and shivered in pain. He wanted to collapse from the sensation, his skin welting as the flames slowly started to stop licking his flesh. Haru’s screams died down to heavy pants, trying to calm his heart rate and let the pain subside. A hand rubbed his back as his breathing slowed down. “You are all mine,” the voice breathed into his ear, “you can never run from me, I’ll always find you.” Haru curled into himself tighter. The dark chuckles grew distant till the door creaked shut and the footsteps left the room. Haru couldn’t help it, he let out a sob and cried. He couldn’t take this anymore, he took in a shaky breath and let the tears streak down his face. This time Haru would cry himself to sleep.


	3. Airborne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru continues to be tortured by his captor. Please do not attempt any of this with another person unless you are a professional. This is fantasy and I honestly do not know how to perform these acts in a safe manner.

Haru stirred at the sound of metal shifting around. Stretching he tried to shake off his sleepiness only to find his legs spread and bent and his arms locked at his sides. Letting out a groan Haru waited for the footsteps to come closer.

“I see you’re awake,” the man greeted. The sound of cranking started as chains rattled. The footsteps were almost nonexistent as the man came up to Haru.  
Haru felt those hands on his body as the chains kept rattling. He grunted at the pressure on his torso, feeling his body slowly lift off the ground. The hands held his shoulder and leg as Haru was lifted into the air. Haru hated this position, being horizontal in the air with his legs bent and spread only made worse with his arms being pressed into his chest from the harness. Haru let out a small cough as he tried to adjust into a better position.

“Just relax,” the voice assured. The hands moved his body around and Haru felt his body relax a bit more. The new position felt better as the ties seemed to balance out more.

“You know, this is a new thing for me too. Don’t worry though,” the voice paused before breathing in his ear, “I did my research.” Haru flinched away from the voice, the smell of peppermint reaching his nose. The hands left his body, footsteps moving away to the table of toys. 

Hearing the shuffling of toys had Haru on edge. What was he going to do this time? The raw skin from the branding iron sore from the harness’s pressure reminded Haru of the dangers this man possessed. The footsteps came again and a hand slid down his body. Haru shivered but made no move of protest. He stiffened at the feeling of the calluses brushing against his cock. Haru bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound. The hand gave a squeeze to the cock, pumping it to full mast. Haru hung his head in embarrassment, feeling those hands grab and pinch at his body. He started at the feeling of a mouth pressing against his ass, a tongue sliding over his skin. The hands gripped his hips as the wet appendage slid across his crack. Haru tightened his cheeks at the feeling, his cock giving a slight twitch at the action. He heard the satisfaction in the grunt of the man. No doubt he was smirking as those hands kneaded his ass.

“I’m surprised you’re being so obedient, Haru. You don’t have anything to say today?” the man was mocking him, testing him. Haru kept his head down and bit the inside of his cheek harder, refusing to retort to the taunts. The slap to his ass almost made him yelp if it wasn’t for his resolve. The hand whacked his ass harder though, waiting for a response. Haru let out a small moan, trying to appease the man, hoping he would stop the abuse. 

“Come now Haru, let me hear that pretty voice of yours,” the hand pressed against the brand. Haru lifted his head, letting out a strained whine, the scar tissue stinging from the pressure. Haru moaned loudly, trying to appease the man. The pressure lifted and Haru dropped his head. He inhaled sharply at the cold feeling at his backside. A hard object pressing against his hold, the dark chuckle made Haru grit his teeth.

“Open wide boy,” was the last thing Haru heard before his screams filled the room. The slick object pushed through his muscles, pressing deeper and harder. Panting heavily, Haru tried to pull away. Being airborne wasn’t helping as the man drove the object in deeper. A hand reached for his balls, pulling and squeezing as Haru all but writhed in the harness. Tensing his legs, he attempted to stretch, to move them but the bar wouldn’t break. His toes curled as Haru let out another moan. 

“Mmm, you look so delectable Haru,” the voice all but moaned in his ear as they continued to pile drive the toy in his ass. Haru released another moan as the hand palmed his cock with the toy pushing in and out of him. Haru tried to rut against that hand, no longer caring to hold back. The hand gave a twist to his cock that had him gasping and panting. Haru releases a loud moan at the feeling of the toy hitting his prostate, his back arching as it brushes against it once again as it pulls out. The voice groans at Haru’s vocalization. Teeth start to scrape and nip at Haru’s skin, from his ear to shoulder. 

“You taste so good my little slut,” that mouth started to massage Haru’s ass. He could barely hold on as that mouth kneaded his cheek. Haru groaned louder at the sensory overload. The man pumped his dick faster as that toy plunged into him harder, enhancing the ministrations done by his talented mouth.

“Cum for me bitch,” the man ordered. Haru couldn’t hold back anymore and screamed at the final hard plunge from the toy. His cum shooting across the ground had that mouth smirking against his bruising skin. Haru lowers his head as he tries to regain his breath. He waits for the feel of cold concrete and the disappearing sounds of footsteps. But it doesn’t come. A hand cups his cheek, lifting his head up as a thumb brushes against his lower lip.

“That’s a good boy Haru,” the hand lifting his head up higher and the scent of mint ghosts into his nose, “you have such a pretty voice,” Haru can almost feel the mouth against his, “how about we make you scream again?” Haru’s eyes widen and his body tenses. This wasn’t how it happened, the bastard was supposed to leave after this. The dark chuckle brought Haru back to reality as that hand patted his cheek.

“Relax Love,” the hand drops from his face, “we’ll have a little more fun.” Footsteps walk away and then the chains start to clatter as Haru feels movement. Haru relaxes at the feel of the floor beneath him, finally having a say in his movements. He rocks a little trying to regain some semblance of balance as the chains fall silent. A hand is running through his hair softly before pushing his face in the sticky coldness of the ground. His ass raised up into the air as the other hand grips his hip. The fingers leave his hair and start trailing down his spine, a nail occasionally scraping his bruised skin. Haru can’t help but to shiver at the feeling, shudder at all the ideas that come to his mind of what will soon happen. 

But then the footsteps disappeared. The man was gone, leaving Haru with his ass in the air and the harness still constricting his arms. He wanted to call out, wanted to ask to be released from the contraptions on him. But the reminder of his last outburst kept him quiet. He sat there for a few minutes till he caught the sound of the man returning. The footsteps stopped behind him and Haru waited.

“It seems I’ll have to cut our games short,” the man’s hands were on his ass again, “but don’t worry, I’ll give you something that will kept you busy.” Haru felt something get shoved in his hole, the finger plunging deeper in. He let out a small grunt as the finger left but something was still inside him. Haru wiggled his ass in the air only to receive a laugh from the man.

“Sorry I can’t play with you myself Haru,” the sound of objects clattering about started as Haru continued to try pushing the object out of his hole. The man secured the tripod in front of Haru before hitting the record button, focusing in his treasured subject before getting back to work.

“Relax Haru it’ll dissolve in a moment.” That made Haru pause. He tried to look over at the man, wanting to ask what he meant but kept silent. That’s when Haru started to feel light, his body felt too warm, almost like it was on fire. He started to pant at the feeling, a blush rising to his cheeks. The harness suddenly dropped to the ground and Haru moved his arms realizing there were chains around his wrists.

“Don’t worry Haru, it’s a mild aphrodisiac,” hands were on him and he’s never felt so turned on from someone holding his shoulders. He felt his body being moved into a sitting position, the spreader bar still parting his legs wide to show off his body. Haru felt something at his back, obviously there to prevent his from falling over.

“You’re free to move you arms and hands, but just know that they are tied to the floor by the chain,” he pulled the chain to show Haru, “and the chain is short enough to where you won’t be able to touch your face, and to make sure you keep that blindfold where it is,” Haru felt something around his neck,” I’m putting a collar on you.” Haru felt the man guide his chained hands to his cock and Haru couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling of hands touching him there. His back arched and he couldn’t help but wrap his hands around his dick.

“Seems you know what to do,” the voice chuckled, “and just to make sure you have enough to keep you occupied I have a gift for you,” Haru was barely paying attention to the man, he just wanted to relieve the pressure in his cock. 

“This is my gift to you Haru,” the man said before pushing a dildo into his ass. Haru groaned at the feeling of being filled again but couldn’t help but melt at the feeling of the object moving inside him, twitching against his insides.

“Now be a good boy Haru,” the man patted his head but Haru was blinded by the feeling of his body needing relief, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” The footsteps were gone but Haru writhed at the overload his body was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading^^ This is the last pure smut chapter that I have planned. After this we get into the plot. Unfortunately I will be on hiatus until summer due to college. Happy Holidays and I hope you all have a wonderful new year~<333 
> 
> Once again feedback is always appreciated. I look forward to any questions, comments, or concerns you have.


	4. Flames

The air grew thicker. His lungs filling with the thickness, it almost felt like he was drowning. Haru didn’t mind though, it felt familiar. Felt like water filling his lungs, almost like he was swimming in the ocean again. When was the last time he swam? Haru coughed, his body trying to bring in fresh air, only for the thickness to fill him more. His body trying to move, his mind telling him to run, but he couldn’t. Haru moans as his body rubs against the cold floor. His erection growing more thanks to the aphrodisiacs raging inside him. His mind now only focused on finding release. His hands rub down his body, moans slipping through his teeth. Arching his back the toy made its presence known. Haru almost screamed in pleasure as it nudged into him.

Outside, emergency vehicles surround the house. Firefighters scrambling to get their hoses to put the fire out as police block off the area trying to calm the neighbors standing outside.

“Makoto, can’t you get that fire under control?” Shouted one of the officers as they pulled on some protective gear.

“I’m trying Rin,” Makoto aimed into a blown out window, eliminating some of the flames.

“I’m taking Yamazaki with me. We have to make sure no one’s inside,” Rin put on the last piece of gear before pulling the burly man named Yamazaki into the burning house.

“Rin I’ll take a look upstairs. Look around, if the flames get worse get out. I’ll let you know if I find anyone.” Yamazaki proceeded up the stairs quickly, leaving Rin to check out the lower floor.

“Hey! Anyone here?” Rin called as he went through each room, so far no signs of anyone. Rin went into the kitchen, tripping over some fallen tiles and crashing through a door. Looking around Rin noticed this wasn’t your typical pantry.

“Yamazaki, you know anything about a hidden room?” Rin called in on his talkie.

“What are you talking about? Did you find someone?” came the response.

“I’m checking it out,” Rin stalks closer to a metal door. 

“Anyone there?” A voice calls out. Haru couldn’t respond besides moaning as he pulls on himself. The door is slammed open as a figure walks in.

“What the hell,” the man lowers his weapon as he looks at all the toys and devices hanging on the walls. The guy stepped further into the room before stopping momentarily, seeing Haru on the floor playing with himself.

“The fuck you doing idiot?” Rin stormed over, “if you haven’t noticed the place is on fire so I suggest you stop whacking off and get your ass up.” The guy grabbed Haru’s arm and pulled him up, only for Haru to cry out and fall back to the ground.

“Hey, you ok?” the guy’s voice was closer. “Hang on, we’ll get you out of here.” The sound of metal breaking resounded in the room. Haru felt arms wrap around him as the feeling of the hard floor disappeared.

“Yamazaki, I’ve got someone,” Rin called in. A muffled voice responded but Haru wasn’t really focusing on that. His hand went back to his body, rubbing and pulling. Haru let out a grunt as he pulled again. His body sucked in a breath, finally getting fresher air into his lungs.

“RINNIE!” a voice screeched. Haru felt cold metal hit his skin as he was set down.

“He was in that house, I don’t know how much smoke got into his lungs,” the one carrying him explained. The fabric over his eyes was tugged on before bright light hit his eyes. That was all it took for Haru to groan as he came.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” the man in front of him complained, “this was my favorite uniform.” Haru curled up a little from the outburst. His eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the new lighting, he could only make out shadowy shapes. He wrapped his arms around his torso, blocking the brand from view and tried to crawl back a little, terrified by the tall shadows in front of him yelling.

“Guys, what’s going on?” another shadow big, tall, and dark came over.

“This prick was jerking off and jazzed all over me!” the angry voice yelled.

“Rin it’s something that can’t be helped. Just get over it,” a baritone voice replied.

“Rei, is he going to be ok?” The giant asked turning towards the quiet tall figure. The person didn’t seem to be responding. “Rei?”

“I don’t believe it.” The person was staring at him, he could tell that their eyes never left Haru’s body.

“Rei?” the yelling seemed to die down as everyone came over to surround Haru. He tried to make himself as small as possible, closing his eyes as he waited for something to happen.

“Haru?” the giant asked. 

“I don’t believe it, Haru where have you been?” a voice was yelling.

“Rin calm down,” the voices started to grow louder and louder. 

“He’s been gone for over a year!” “We haven’t heard anything from him.”

Haru pulled his hands over his ears. He didn’t want to listen to all this. Who were these people? What did they want? He was shaking, his body no longer under his control. He wanted to leave, go back to that dark room where he wouldn’t be found.  
His eyes widened as warmth surrounded him. A blanket was wrapped around him. Haru gripped the edge of the fabric pulling it closer to him. With a clunk the yelling was gone. Haru peeked out, his eyes adjusting a little more to see a small blond boy.

“It’s going to be ok Haru,” the person put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’m Nagisa if you don’t remember. You seem pretty confused about everything, but we’re here to help you.” Haru tenses at the touch but relaxed after Nagisa reassured him a little more. Slowly Haru pulled the blanket down.

“Do you mind if I take a look at you?” Nagisa asked, “you might have inhaled too much smoke and it’s my job to make sure you’ll be ok.” The sound of a bag scrapping the ground a buckles clicking open caused Haru to tense. He jerked away slightly at the feeling of latex gloves touching him.

Nagisa notices the look of worry, “it’s ok, the glove are just a sanitary thing. I just need to inspect you.” He reaches a gloved hand out to which Haru retracts from.

“Haru it’s ok, I’m just checking for any broken bones or bruising.” Nagisa puts his hand against Haru’s chest and Haru squeezes his eyes shut and freezes. The hands roam his body and Haru realizes the drugs are taking effect again. He feels Nagisa’s hand on his lower back and freezes.

“Haru, can you bend over? There’s something in you that we should take out,” Nagisa slowly stutters out. Haru shivers, not able to move without whimpering. A bang comes from the door and Haru’s eyes flip open alarmed.

“Nagisa open the door!” a voice calls out.

“Relax Rei, I’m just making sure Haru is ok.” Nagisa calls back.

“Nagisa! You aren’t qualified,” Rei groans, “you’ll get all of us in trouble.”

“Relax Rei, I’m not doing anything wrong. I-“

“OPEN THE DOOR!” the angry one shouted. Haru shrunk further away from the door.

“Rin, stop shouting. You’re scaring Haru,” Nagisa scolded.

“Like I care, he’ll get over it.” Rin continued to yell.

“Rei, just drive us back to the hospital. We can do a more thorough check up there.” Nagisa ignored Rin’s shouting.

“Nagisa,” Rei called.

“Please, I swear I won’t do anything.” Nagisa pleaded.

“We’ll see you guys at the hospital then,” a calmer voice responded. There was some murmuring outside the vehicle before the ambulance started and Haru felt the jolt of it moving down the street.

“Now Haru, hold still,” Nagisa asked. Before Haru could do anything Nagisa’s hand was on the dildo and slowly started to remove it. Haru whimpered as the toy was removed. The sound of a pop told him it was over. 

Nagisa held up the toy, “that wasn’t so bad was it?” Haru looked away and curled up in the blanket. He closed his eyes, growing tired from all the previous events. The crumpling of cellophane cause him to crack open an eye. A lollipop was dangling in front of him. He reached out to grab it and looked up at Nagisa who smiled back.

“Rei has them hidden in here in case we have an emergency with a kid. He thinks I don’t know where they’re hidden so let’s keep this between us.” Haru looked back at the lollipop before putting it in his mouth and smiling as the taste of watermelon hugs his tongue. He gives a small smile as they head towards the hospital and away from his cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting. Life got pretty hectic after finishing up my last year of college. Now I'm just trying to find a job! Thank you for all your patience and I hope to get more chapters out now that things have calmed down a little more around here^^


	5. Beep

Darkness is surrounding him. Haru looks around and notices he’s back in the basement. The devices dangling on the walls, the chains wrapped around his arms. The door slams open. Beep. Haru struggles against the chains holding him. Beep. Beep. The man’s shadow comes into view and Haru panics even more. He didn’t want to be here any more. Beep. Beep. Beep. The laugher echoes all over the room. Haru can’t break free. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Haru can no longer get a grip on the chains as his hands are covered in sweat. The laughter getting louder, Haru can’t hear anything else.

His eyes shoot open as someone grabs him. He shoots up from his resting position to hear the hectic beeping on a machine next to him and a worried Nagisa holding up his hands. Looking at the ceiling Haru sees white, lots of white. It starts to hurt his eyes, how bright it is. He was in darkness for too long. His breathing slows as the heart monitor goes back to normal. 

“You okay?” Nagisa asks once he sees Haru has settled. Haru looks back at the boy.

“The heart monitor.” Nagisa pointed to it, “It alerted the front desk that you were having troubles. We thought you might’ve been having a panic attack so we came as fast as we could.” Haru looks around the room more now, noticing others were in the room. His grip on the sheet covering him tightens at the sight of the group from earlier.

“Alright, everyone out!” Nagisa announces.

“Wait, Nagi-“ one of the bigger guys came forward. Haru stiffened at the motion.

“Nope, you see he’s ok. Now let us do our job. We need to check on Haru.” Nagisa pointed to the door. 

“Come on Makoto,” Rin, that was what everyone was calling him right, said as he pushed through the group to the door, “we’ll check back in after lunch.”

“Alright,” Nagisa agreed as the door closed. With a sigh, Nagisa spun around to face Haru. Haru looked down at the sheet in his hands, he didn’t like being stared at. The light footsteps made Haru’s heart skip a beat. They were certainly lighter but it still brought that dream back to the front of his mind. The laughter resounded in his mind. Haru felt the sweat starting to bead on his skin. A glass of clear liquid was held in front of his face, bringing Haru out of the darkness.

“Have some water,” Nagisa offered. Haru took the glass. “You need to stay hydrated. You were pretty out of it when we got you here last night. We did a little work to make sure you would be all right. Rei diagnosed you with major dehydration and having a lot of drugs in your system. You also seem to be heavily malnourished Haru-chan.” Nagisa hoped the nickname would help bring back the old Haru.

He took a sip of water as he assessed the surroundings more. The window across from the door was open. A slight breeze coming in, billowing the thin curtain that blocked some of the light. There were a few things close to the bed. Haru’s eyes followed the tubes coming out of them and found the ends attached to him. Haru put a finger to one that seemed to go into his arm.

“Careful,” Nagisa brought him back to the present, “you don’t want to be playing with that. It’s water that has some vitamins and nutrients your body needs. It’s supposed to help nourish your body with what was lacking in your diet.” Haru left the needle in his arm alone. Going back to drinking the glass of water.

“You haven’t said much you know,” Nagisa added. Haru noticed the blond looking at the bed sheets. He finished the water and put it on the small table by his bed.

“You’ve been missing for over a year, Haru. We were all worried. Makoto was a complete wreck,” Nagisa tried to laugh it off, trying to make light of the situation. “What happened? Can’t you let us know?”

It was Haru’s turn to look away. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to say it? Haru struggled to find words, let alone for a sentence out of them.

“It’s ok,” Nagisa stood. “You still have a lot of recovering to do. Just know you can count on us to help okay?” Haru nodded. Before Nagisa could leave a hand grabbed his coat. Looking back at Haru he noticed the look in those blue eyes. Without any words spoken, Haru let go of the fabric as Nagisa continued to leave. He would have to tell Rei about Haru’s progress. He walked down the hall not noticing someone else heading for Haru’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for the wait. Sorry for not updating sooner. Things got pretty hectic. I got an internship that had me working 9-6 everyday for a while and after that was over my grandmother died so we had to plan her funeral. Things are good though. The service was nice and she's in peace now. And now I have an interview at Target for an actual job so hopefully things will pick up again. I do plan on finishing this fic though, don't worry. This is a little shorter cause I felt this was a good stopping point for the chapter. Hopefully I can get it updated sooner than my track has been so far. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy the fic!


	6. Visitors

The sliding of the door alerted Haru to the new presence. A quick look around the room showed Haru what he didn’t want; there wasn’t anything to protect himself with and nowhere to hide. The footsteps brought him back to the doorway, seeing the towering shadow standing there. Haru shrunk into the bed, gripping the covers more as the heart monitor announced his fear to the quiet room.

 

“I see you’re awake,” the man was calm. The voice was deep and rough reminding Haru of the basement even more. He didn’t want to think he could be found this quickly, that the man would be able to come here and take him away again. He wanted to run, his mind told him it would be foolish and that he would only be punished even more.

“Calm down. It’s ok,” the voice was coming closer as the shadow came into the light. Haru froze as the man approached, stopping next to the bed.

“I’m not going to hurt you Haru. But you need to calm down,” a hand reached out and that’s when Haru moved. Throwing the blanket over himself to hide, Haru threw a pillow at the man. The grunt signaled the object hit its mark.

“Haru stop this. I just came in to make sure you were alright.” The man wouldn’t relent as he tried to coax Haru out from hiding. “Look I’m sorry with how things went down. I wanted to ask for forgiveness.”

Haru stopped struggling as the hand released the blanket. Peeking out of a small opening Haru watched the man’s lower torso, not wanting to risk unveiling himself from the blanket’s security. The heart monitor started to slow slightly, but still refused to calm completely.

“I didn’t mean to upset you that night. When you ran off I figured you went back to him, but then no one knew where you were the next day. Haru I want you to know that what I said back then is still true.” The door opened loudly interrupting the man. Haru moved the opening to face the doorway once more, seeing the big man from earlier here.

“Sousuke?” another big man came in, “what are you doing? Haru isn’t allowed visitors right now.”

“I was just checking on him. I’m on duty right now and wanted to see if I could get any information on his abduction,” Sousuke looked down at the lump of life under the covers, “He doesn’t seem to be up to talking though.”

He headed over to the other man, “I don’t think you’re allowed to be here either, Makoto.” He walked past this Makoto who looked at him stunned.

“The nurses were saying that Haru’s room was signaling distress.” Makoto tried to protest, chasing the other down the hall. Haru poked his head out from his make shift cave as the door slid shut. The new info given to him by Sousuke confused him. What was he talking about? Haru didn’t remember these people, couldn’t think of why they cared for him. Were they friends? All Haru knew for sure was that those two were big, their voices deep, and his mind linked them both to the one from the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of last night's chapter. Hope everyone enjoys the updates. This probably won't be updated as this fast ever again, but I do hope to have more for you later! Thank you for your patience and continuing to read. Sorry it's so short, I promise the next chapters will be much longer.


	7. Memory

The light in the room woke Haru the next morning. The sun slowly coming out of hiding still was something Haru wasn’t used to. He slowly got out of bed, using the IV stand as support to walk over to the window. He watched as the sun slowly rose higher into the sky, the warmth caressing his face. Haru couldn’t remember the last time he felt such warmth. He closed his eyes, letting the sun wrap him in warmth. He breathed out a sigh of content, enjoying the safety of the room and the calming sound of the heart monitor.

A light knock at the door had Haru looking over, bringing him out of the peace. The door peeked open as Nagisa brought in a tray of odd food, a man in a white coat following him in.

“Morning Haru-chan!” Nagisa greeted in his usual cheerful manner.

“Haru, you shouldn’t be up just yet. You still need to regain your strength,” the man in the coat came over and took Haru’s arm in his hands. Haru gave a slight tug out of reflex but slowly relaxed as the grip gave him room to move.

“Let’s just get you back to your bed,” the man reassured. Haru allowed the man to guide him back to his bed, happy to have the extra support in walking. The man pulled back the covers some more and helped Haru in sitting down.

“How are you feeling today?” Nagisa asked as the two helped Haru get situated in the bed, bringing the bed tray over to set the food on.

Haru nodded his thanks for the food but didn’t touch it. 

“Haru, do you remember my name?” Nagisa asked. Haru looked at the blond, knowing he said his name before.

After a bit of thinking Haru had to concede he didn’t remember.

Nagisa gave a slight laugh, “It’s ok, the stress from the trauma and the smoke inhalation makes it easy to forget things that occurred. My name is Nagisa Hozuki, I’m a nurse here at Iwamicho. This is Rei, one of the best doctors here.” Haru looked over at Rei who gave a small smile.

“Haru, we’re friends from high school, remember? We all were on a swim team together,” Rei was trying to see how much memory damage Haru had.

Haru looked surprised to hear this, giving Rei a conformation that he must have major brain damage to his memory.

“Haru,” Rei put a hand on Haru’s arm, “can you tell me the last thing you remember before being taken?”

Haru stared intently at the food, trying to think of anything. The only thing that came to mind was the darkness and pain though, that voice laughing as he cried out. The heart monitor started to pick up as his mind went back to that darkness.

“Haru,” Nagisa muttered, “it’s ok. You’re going to be fine.” Haru’s mind froze as Nagisa spoke. The sun was back in his eyes as his heart settled down.

“Don’t worry Haru,” Rei got his attention, “you’re with friends now. You’ll be fine, we’re here to help.”

“Now,” Nagisa clapped his hands once, “it’s breakfast time Haru. So eat up, we got you’re favorites here: some fresh grilled mackerel, honey toast, some sliced oranges, and a nice glass of milk.” Haru looked at the food, not remembering eating any of this before. Nagisa picked up the fork and started to get to work trying to feed Haru.

“Say ah Haru,” Nagisa held up the fork full of fish. Haru stared at the fork before slowly opening his mouth and getting a taste of fish. Nagisa and Rei watched as Haru swallowed the bite of food.

Haru opened his eyes that seemed to sparkle as he looked at the plate of food. He slowly reached for the fork in Nagisa’s hand before reaching for the plate. Rei stood, mentioned something of making rounds and for Nagisa to stay and help Haru, then taking his leave.

Half way through the plate of food Haru put the fork down. Nagisa looked at the plate that still had half of the fish on it stunned. Haru never left mackerel on his plate.

“You can’t be full already,” Nagisa whined, “You need to eat all of it.” Nagisa was about to start complaining more when a knock came to the door. Haru tensed at the door opening, not liking unknown people walking in. Rei came back in with two people in uniforms behind him.

“Haru, don’t worry, these two are on your side. They just want to get a statement from you.” Rei tried to calm him down. Looking at the red head Haru paused at the sight of the other officer. Haru’s eyes widened at the site of the man from last night, the heart monitor picking up speed and alarming Rei into action. Haru couldn’t look away from the man, who also seemed nervous by his reaction. 

“Haru calm down,” Rei fretted, “no one’s here to hurt you. You’re safe.”

The red head followed Haru’s eyes and narrowed his gaze at Sousuke.

“Sousuke I think you should step out of the room,” he suggested. Sousuke looked at the red head before looking at Haru once more. Sighing he walked out of the room. Haru’s eyes never left him as he walked away. Nagisa and Rei worked to calm Haru. Haru closed his eyes after Sousuke left, his muscles slowly releasing their tension and after a few moments his heartbeat returned to normal.

“Haru,” Rei called for his attention. Haru opened his eyes to look at the doctor.

“This is Officer Rin Matsuoka,” Rei introduced the red head.

“What he doesn’t remember me?” Rin stepped forward to take a seat Nagisa offered.

“The thing is Haru seems to be suffering from significant memory loss. It’s due to the trauma he went through along with the smoke inhalation from the fire,” Rei explained. Rin let out a sigh as he took that information in.

“Haru,” Rin looked at the patient, “can you tell me anything about what happened in that house?” Haru fell silent as he looked down at the sheet covering his lap. They wanted him to revisit those memories. Rin waited for a bit until he realized Haru’s refusing to cooperate.

“Haru, you can’t ignore me,” Rin insisted, “I need this information for the report.” They all looked at Haru as he remained silent. With a growl Rin stood and grabbed Haru’s cover up, jerking him to look at his face.

“Damn it Haru, why do you always have to be so difficult!” Rin shouted. Haru’s eyes showed his fear. Rei and Nagisa pulled the two apart, the blond standing between the two to protect Haru.

“Rin you need to calm down,” Nagisa demanded, “you know you can’t threaten the patients.” Haru stared at the small body blocking his aggressor.

Rin stared at Nagisa before sighing, “fine, let’s try something else. Haru,” Rin got Haru’s attention again, “can you at least confirm the facts that we have. At the moment we have proof you were drugged with a very potent aphrodisiac. Is that right?” Haru gave a small nod, embarrassed at where these questions seemed to be going. Rin continued to ask about the night they found Haru.

“Haru, I just have one more question,” Rin informed him, “do you have any details about the person who kept you in that house. We looked into the paperwork but all information on the owner was false and you’re our only connection to finding this guy.” Haru refused to look at any of them, not wanting them to know how he was feeling.

“I never saw him,” Haru muttered. “He had rough hands, they had a lot of calluses on them.” Haru gave a pause as he remembered the dark coldness. “His footsteps were always heavy and he had a deep voice.” Rin wrote it all down before looking up at Haru again.

“Ok last question,” Rin added.

“I thought that was the last question,” Haru interrupted. 

“Well I just thought of another one,” Rin retorted. “Your reaction to my partner. What was that about?” Haru thought of the tall man that was next to Rin, remembered that deep voice and strong grip. He started to shake as he remembered the night he came into his room.

“I don’t like him,” was Haru’s simple reply.

Rin laughed at that, “I got that, you never really did like him. But you seemed more frightened than anything.”

“He’s too big,” Haru tried to skirt the question again.

Rin sighed, “Haru you can’t be any more specific?” There was a pause in the room, waiting for a response.

Nagisa was the one to speak up, “Haru…. Does he remind you of the man in the basement?” Haru stiffened for a moment before nodding his confirmation. Rin stared at Haru shocked.

“Haru, you don’t think Sousuke was the one who did all that to you… do you?” Rin asked.

Haru glanced at Rin from the corner of his eye, “I’m not sure. He just reminds me of him.”

Rin started asking even more questions now, much to Haru’s unwillingness. Rin kept asking about things Haru wasn’t sure of. Haru let out a sigh of relief when Rin stood and put the pad of paper away.

“Haru, just let me try one thing,” Rin offered. Haru looked at him confused before giving a slight go ahead.

“Oi, Sousuke,” Rin called, “come in here.” Haru tensed at that. Sousuke walked in but stopped at the doorway.

“Haru relax,” Rin offered. “Sousuke won’t touch you. Hell if it makes you feel better than I’ll even have him sit on the floor.” Sousuke gave a scoff at that. Haru nodded at that offer which caused a big grin to come over Rin's face, revealing shark teeth. Haru shuddered at the thought of those teeth.

“You heard the man,” Rin crowed, “on the floor Sousuke.” With a grunt Sousuke sat on the floor, still in front of the door.

“Better?” Sousuke grumbled. Haru thought about it before nodding.

Rin smirked at Sousuke, “See Haru, he’s not that scary. He’s just a teddy bear with unfortunate eyebrows.” Haru looked over at the giant on the ground before nodding his understanding.

“Did you at least get the info we needed for the report Rin?”

“Yeah I got it,” Rin confirmed.

“Then we need to get back to the station,” Sousuke stood up and reached for the door. He looked back at Haru who seemed to still be watching him but now without the deer in the headlights look.

“Alright, we’ll come back to check on you later Haru.” Rin nodded. “If you remember anything don’t hesitate to call.” Haru stared at him confused, which made Rin pause. “What?”

“I don’t have your number,” Haru stated. Rin froze before pulling out his note pad and scribbling something down.

“Here,” he handed the paper to Haru, “call if there’s any problem.” Haru nodded as the two left with Rei. Nagisa sat next to Haru for a bit.

“Haru-chan looks tired,” Nagisa smiled. “Time for a nap.” Haru tried to stifle a yawn as Nagisa set Haru’s bed back for him.

“Go ahead and sleep Haru, we’ll have lunch for you when you wake up.” Nagisa stayed there till Haru was completely asleep. “It’s good to have you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience. It's been busy on my end after my internship I got a job in retail which has kept me really busy. But I'm not planning on giving up on this fic. I hope to update more often.


	8. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru has a visitor

Haru sleeps in the black. The shadows and demons have stopped coming. The darkness is still, quiet, and oddly calming. Haru just floats in it, almost like water. His muscles are relaxed, breathing calm, and just listening to the silence. The silence doesn’t last. A calming piano is heard. Haru opens his eyes in the darkness, listening to the muffled keys playing. There’s a dull light now, Haru watches it as he stands. The music becomes clearer as he moves closer.

Haru wakes in the white room again. The curtains closed, but the sun still peeks through the cracks it can find. Looking to his side he finds a small box. Reaching over to it he stops as his door opens. Nagisa comes in with a small tray.

“Oh morning Haru!” he greets as he sets the tray on the bed, “I brought you breakfast.”

Haru nods as he looks from the tray to the box next to him. Nagisa looked over too.

“Rei said music could help you with your rehabilitation. I wanted to give you pop but he said classical would be better.” Haru nods and listens to the piano die off, a short pause before another song takes its place. He turns back to the tray of food and starts to eat. He enjoys the simple taste of the rice, soft and moist. The miso helps to get it down, the broth giving his body a warmth that helps to wake up. Nagisa watches as he finishes his meal.

“That’s great Haru,” Nagisa praised as the chopsticks were set on the tray, all the food gone, “you seem to have gotten an appetite back.” Haru lets out a sigh as he feels the food settle in his stomach.

“Water?” Haru mutters. Nagisa quickly grabs a cup and offers it to Haru.

“Everything ok?” Nagisa asks. “You know if you have any issues I’m here to help.” Haru sets the half full cup down and nods.

“Thank you, Nagisa,” he gives a small smile. Nagisa couldn’t help but smile at that. Haru feels arms wrap around him in a warn embrace.

“Of course, we’re friends after all,” Nagisa mumbles into Haru’s hair. He rubs Haru’s back a bit before letting go. Haru felt relaxed at that, the motion seemed to have helped dissipate the feeling in his stomach.  
Nagisa takes the tray and heads for the door. Haru hears Nagisa greet someone and watches the doorway. A head pokes around and Haru waits as the man comes closer.

“Morning Haru,” Haru noticed his green eyes. He was familiar but a name wasn’t present. The man held out a bunch of colorful flowers and Haru watched as they fell to his chest. He wrapped his arms in them as his senses swam in the scents all melding together. Haru listened as the radio changed from the violin to a harp piece. The harp seemed to be giving the fragrances a story. He couldn’t help be give a small smile.

“I’ll see if I can’t find a vase,” the guy started over to the cabinet in the room. Haru followed him with his eyes. The man looked over and smiled when he brought out the vessel. 

“Can I have those?” he asked gesturing to the flowers. Haru looked at them and loosened his grip. The bouquet was set next to his radio as the man sat down. Haru just sat there watching him. The man reminded him of Sousuke, strong arms and tall build. He waited for something to happen, the help button in his hand under the blanket.

“It’s good to see you Haru,” the man smiled, “I'm sorry it's been a week since my last visit. I would’ve been here sooner but we’ve been trying to find the one who did this to you. It seems Nagisa has been taking good care of you.” Haru waited as the man continued with small talk, waiting for something to help him remember this man. The man just continued to talk about random things, mentions of a cat by his house, siblings, work.

“Who are you?” Haru interrupted. He knew he wasn’t going to remember anything at this point. The man seemed to pause in his talk, mouth hanging open before looking away.

“So I guess Rei was right, you really don’t remember us at all.” Haru felt guilty. All these people kept coming here, knowing him and caring. And yet he could barely remember who he was. He looked down at his lap.

“Haru, it’s ok,” the man put a hand on his knee, “I’m Makoto Tachibana, we’ve been friends since elementary school. We live close to each other and my family loves you.” Haru listened as Makoto told him about his life. He was shocked to hear they were engaged before the abduction. He looks back to the flowers, watches as they stand proud, all the colors and shapes.

“Haru,” Makoto pulled his attention back, “I wanted to say I’m sorry. If we didn’t get in that fight… You wouldn’t have left that night. I should have gone after you.” Haru wouldn’t look at him. Makoto reached over to take his hand, but Haru refused, pulling his hand back.

“Haru,” Makoto was getting choked up, “Haru, I missed you. Why did you runaway? You didn’t have to leave that night. If you stayed home,” Makoto was crying now. He put his head down on Haru’s bed, “don’t you love me?” Haru was getting scared now.

“I don’t know you,” Haru stated. Makoto didn’t seem to want that answer. His fist clenched in the sheets before he reached for Haru’s shoulders.

“You have to remember Haru,” Makoto pleaded. Haru felt the grip on his shoulders tighten and he pressed the button. Makoto was begging him to remember but Haru just closed his eyes and hoped help would arrive soon. 

The door slammed open and Nagisa was the one to run in. He stood shocked for a moment before he pulled Makoto back. Haru realized the heart monitor was beeping faster than usual.

“Makoto!” Nagisa yelled, “You’re in a hospital.” Makoto was blinded by tears as he was pulled away from Haru. Haru slid his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, trying to become smaller. 

Nagisa stood between them, “Makoto that’s enough. I won’t let you scare my patient.” That seemed to snap Makoto out of it. He paused to wipe his eyes and look at the two in front of him. 

He bowed his head, “I’m sorry. I- I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry Haru.” Makoto seemed to be in a daze as he left the room. Nagisa looked over at Haru assessing him for any injuries.

“I’m going to go check on him for a moment,” Nagisa informed, “I’ll be right back.” Haru nodded as Nagisa left him alone. The heart monitor seemed to settle and the radio’s music became more prominent. Haru sat there and went through everything Makoto told him, everything he was supposed to know.

A light rap came from the door and Rei and Nagisa came in. Haru slowly relaxed and put his knees down. Nagisa came over to Haru first as Rei set up some of his tools.

“Makoto says he’s sorry again. Your disappearance hit him the hardest,” Nagisa stated, “I’m not trying to get involved, but you two have been so close since I met you.” Haru settled down into his bed, leaning his back into the pillow. 

“Hello again Haru,” Rei brought them both to attention. Nagisa stood and tried to be more formal as Rei looked over Haru. Haru just sat their, following instructions and letting Rei poke and pull him around. Nagisa stood behind Rei, handing over tool after tool. 

Rei sat after a few minutes and looked over the file Nagisa just handed him. Making a few marks he looked back up to Haru.

“Well you’re making a good recovery Haru,” Rei praised. “I think for now you can work with some physical therapy, walking and getting some muscle mass back. But I think you’d also benefit from a hobby.” Haru nodded and thought about that.

“He can swim,” Nagisa called out.

“No,” Rei shot down quickly, “at the moment he shouldn’t do anything too tasking. Haru still has low blood sugar and needs to gain some weight before he can do anything too physical. I suggest something easier, drawing or writing maybe.”

Haru thought about that for a moment. He was never very good with words. Did he draw? Could he? Haru sat in silence for a bit, trying to think of something else he might be able to do but he just drew a blank.

“Drawing,” he stated simply. Rei nodded and made a note.

“I’ll have some paper and writing tools brought to you then,” Rei smiled. “We’ll have you out of here in no time Haru. You’re making great progress. I’m sure by the end of the month you’ll be cleared to go home.” The two left and Haru flopped back into the pillow behind him. He listened to the music as he drifted into the darkness once more. Floating back on the sound of a piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I am trying to finish the fic. Just trying to figure out the path of life, and also laziness tends to be my enemy. Hope you enjoy. And hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon.


	9. Sunlight

Haru enjoyed sitting by the window. The sunlight warming his body in a way the blanket couldn’t. The warm breeze came in gently. Sometimes scattering the papers on the table to the floor. Haru didn’t mind, he didn’t pay much attention to what he put on them anyways. He wasn’t very good at this. It helped pass the time but Haru didn’t care much for the task. He preferred to look out the window and see the clouds make shapes he couldn’t figure out how to put on paper. The birds sometimes sat on a branch under his window and sang along with the music coming from his radio. Haru felt at peace. This was his haven, a place of safety that he could only consider paradise.

Nagisa brought a tv in for him on occasion, putting movies in about princesses and talking animals, trying to give Haru inspiration. Haru used that as an excuse not to draw, to put the papers down and watch the dancing and singing that came from the tv. He didn’t mind, as he watched from his sunlit seat. No one seemed to comment on this, Rei and Nagisa coming to check on his progress at times just picked up the papers on the floor and put them in a pile on a table across the room.

The therapy took the most out of Haru. As much as Haru appreciated the wall of windows that let in the sun’s warmth. The trainers pushing him to exert more and more energy was the part he could do without. He wished he could just lie down in front of the sunlight, let the light bathe him in warmth. But the therapist would not allow such a thing; he had to work to build up the mass he lost in the darkness. By the time Haru got back to his bed he would be asleep till Nagisa brought his dinner in. Makoto and the others slowly stopped coming as often, finding it hard to spend time with someone who just wanted to sleep when not in therapy. 

During dinner, Haru watched the sun set from his seat. He put his spoon down as the warmth gave one last caress before leaving him. Giving a sigh Haru watched the sun’s sibling come into view. He lifted his spoon once more and continued with his meal.

Upon finishing dinner Rei came in. Nagisa put up his formal front, becoming more nurse than friend. Rei looked over Haru’s file, noting the progress and making small notes as he went.

“Haru I believe you are ready to go home,” Rei closed the file. Nagisa cheered and congratulated him as Rei smiled. 

Haru looked around the room, the place he thought of as a home. He gripped the blanket on him tighter, not letting the others see his disappointment.

“Of course with the danger of your case you won’t be living alone. You still have some recovering to do, but that should be done outside of the hospital,” Rei continued. Haru looked at him perplexed, not understanding what he meant. The door opened again and the other three came in. Haru looked at all the faces in the room, waiting for someone to explain.

“Haru,” Nagisa started,” We’ll each be staying with you in shifts. We worked out our work shifts so that one of us will always be with you. Do you understand?”

Haru looked at all the faces again before nodding. Everyone seemed to relax at his consent to the plan. Nagisa hugging Haru as everyone came to sit around the bed, Sousuke being told to sit on the floor so Haru didn’t get nervous.

“To make it an easy transition we figured you would be at your house and we would switch off there. That way you don’t have to move around constantly,” Rin offered. It was settled that night, Haru would leave the hospital in the morning and go home, starting his life where he left off. 

Haru woke early, greeted by the twilight of morning. A set of clothes folded on the table reminded him of what was coming. With a sigh Haru went to his window to look out at the world he’d become a part of today. The sun started to peek over the world and kiss his cheek. Haru shivered at the warmth that was slowly coming over his whole body as the light climbed into the sky. Haru changed slowly, allowing every inch to be cradled in the sun’s warmth. His hand slowly ghosted over the brand on his side, the spot still cold no matter how hard the sun tried to warm it. Haru slipped his shirt on to cover the spot, cover the scars of his torture before sitting and basking in the sun.

Everyone was there that morning, ready to help Haru get home. Rei and Nagisa took the next hour off to help as well. Haru followed behind everyone as they left the building, pausing at the door. He looked at the outside world he’s only been able to watch from the window till now, the sunlight spreading it’s fingers to every inch he could see. Hesitantly he took the first step out, the warmth hugging him like a friend, giving him the courage to press forward. The others seemed to not have noticed his pause as they continued to walk. Haru slowly trudged after them, trying to get used to the feeling of walking on something that wasn’t linoleum. A hand wrapped around his. Haru looked at Nagisa, the light from his smile trying to challenge the sun itself, as they continued to make their way towards the others.

“It’s ok Haru,” Nagisa smiled, “take your time, if you get tired we can stop and take a break.” Haru nodded then noticed the others had stopped to wait for him as well.

The rest of the walk continued at a slower pace, Haru needing to stop on occasion after reaching the top of some of the harsher hills. Everyone made small talk, pointing out something and telling a story of what happened there years ago. Haru enjoyed the walk, feeling the sun’s weight on him as he continued to follow the others, the trees covering his path that the sun still poked holes through to keep an eye on him. He looked up at the sky after walking under a long trail of trees to see the clouds slowly make their own path through the sky. 

Finally a finger pointed to a small building, it was Haru’s home. Makoto had the key and everyone waited outside as Haru took the first few steps into the place. Looking around at the small living room with plush couches, the island separating it from the kitchen, barstools tucked underneath. Haru advanced further in, taking note of the bathroom with a deep bathtub and soft mat at it’s side, the room with a wall of windows and folded out couch, made up as a bed, and finally he reached the last room. Haru stepped in to see trophies on top of shelves and a dresser, books stacked neatly on a desk next to a computer. He placed a hand on the bed in the corner, watching it give to the weight now on it. Haru smiled at the sense of security he felt, the warmth of his home wrapping him in a hug, welcoming him back. He glanced at the window above the bed, hesitating before opening the curtain. The sun leapt into the space, wrapping everything into its warmth. A sigh left his lips as he left the room, returning to the others at the entrance. Everyone seemed to relax at Haru’s return, the stress of this transition dissipating.

“Welcome home Haru,” Makoto broke the silence.

Haru paused as he looked at the group, smiling before whispering, “I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's taking a long time for me to finish this. My life is starting to grow busier as I change jobs and try to find the career I'm hoping to have. I haven't given up on this fic though. I really hope to have it finished by the end of the year, but that all depends on what happens in my life. I've jumped around a lot with things so it's been busy for me and this was put aside so I could work on things that would actually provide me with means to live. Hope you enjoy it and hopefully this will have it's end by New Years. Thank you for your patience.


	10. Pink

Rin had the first shift. Haru continued to look around the house, finding old posters and homework. Rin sat on the couch and flips through some giant book, occasionally glancing up as Haru wanders by. 

Haru sits on the couch, wrapped in a knitted blanket. Rin chuckled causing Haru to look over.

“Sorry,” Rin tittered, “I remember when you got that. Makoto’s sister, Ran, made it when she was starting high school. It was her first attempt at knitting and it’s pretty obvious from the look of that thing.”

Haru pulled the blanket around him further, listening to the memory. His hand slipped through and Rin burst into laughter.

“She had so many holes in that thing. I’m not even sure it can qualify as a blanket.” Rin breathed deeply as he caught his breath. “But you thanked her for it, told her it was beautiful. She continued in the knitting club after that. She got better each time. Last Christmas she even made me some gloves. I can’t believe you still have that thing.”

“It’s warm,” Haru muffled into the yarn. Rin smiled at that. 

They sat there in silence for a moment when the doorbell rang. Haru tensed at the sound, Rin standing and reaching for his gun. Haru waited as he listened to Rin answer the door and jumped when the loud voices came.

“But I came all this way,” a voice whined.

“Kisumi, you can’t just come unannounced like this,” Rin argued.

“But I even brought food,” a pink figure came out of the hallway, obviously bypassing Rin, “Haru! It’s good to see you.”

Haru watched the new man put down two big bags, Rin stomping over after the door was shut. The pink hair bobbed as the colorful newcomer set to unpacking the bags. Veggies and fruits where placed on the island with other items that were wrapped in paper.

“Kisumi, what are you doing?” Rin leaned over the island.

“Making you two something to eat. I doubt you can cook and Haru would only cook fish, so I’m going to provide you guys with a well balanced meal,” the pink hair popped up over the counter. Haru held onto the blanket as he hesitantly walked over to the two. Kisumi pulled out a pot from a cupboard before turning and seeing Haru standing closer to him.

“Haru!” Kisumi smiled, “Hope you don’t mind if I use your kitchen.”

The two watched each other, Kisumi waiting for an answer as Haru looked at the bubbly personality in front of him.

“Rin who is this?” Haru looked over at the red head. 

Arms were suddenly wrapped around his neck as a voice whined next to his ears, “Haru how could you forget me! We went to elementary school together. I taught you basketball.”

“Kisumi is an old friend of ours Haru. Although I don’t think I ever saw you two spend much time together,” Rin explained. Haru struggled with getting out of the hold he was in while keeping the blanket wrapped around him. Kisumi released him to go back to prepping the food. Haru moved around the island to block Kisumi from grabbing him like that again. He watched as Kisumi washed veggies and chopped them up, his eyes following all the movements fascinated. As the meal was put on the stove and stirred Haru leaned over to watch closer.

Kisumi chuckled a little, “If you want Haru, you could help me. I can teach you a few of my tricks.”  
Wearily Haru eyed him, not sure if he should. Before he could refuse the offer though, his blanket fell to the floor as Kisumi was dragging him to the cutting board and put some fresh cucumber on top. Rin sat back on the couch as the two cooked, waiting for when the meal was ready. Haru watched Kisumi’s movements, trying to mimic them as best he could. He didn’t pay much attention to what the pink male said, learning quickly the guy enjoyed talking about things Haru didn’t care about.

 

Rin came over to check on the two as Kisumi was putting the final touches on the food. Handing Haru and Rin a plate, Kisumi grinned.

“Guess it wasn’t so bad of you to drop by,” Rin commented after swallowing a bite.

Haru ate the meal in silence as the two bantered back and forth. 

“Haru?” the two looked at him as he came back to reality. Rin laughed at the quizzical look on Haru’s face. Kisumi seemed to anticipate something. Haru just looked at them both confused, hoping for more of an explanation.

“Kisumi was offering to give you cooking lesson,” Rin explained. Haru looked at the bubblegum hair.

“It would be fun,” Kisumi continued, “I could teach you to make all sorts of things. I’ll even share some of my cookbooks.” Haru looked back down at the meal in front of him and smiled. Looking back up Haru gave a small nod.

Rin laughed as Kisumi all but lunged over the table to hug Haru who squeaked in surprise. Haru struggled out of his grasp before Kisumi let go and went back over to the kitchen.

“I’ll look over some of my recipes and bring things over tomorrow!” Kisumi gathered the leftovers and quickly put them away as he talked about his plans for tomorrow. Haru looked on as the pink tornado moved through the kitchen putting things in the sink or fridge before he headed towards the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow around noon~,” Kisumi called as he left the house.

Rin just laughed at Haru’s expression, “That’s Kisumi for you.” Haru continued to stare at the door, trying to figure out if all that really happened before looking at Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is pretty late I know. I've been stuck on this chapter trying to figure out Haru's transition. I'm still not sure if I like this chapter but I hope that I can move towards the next phase of this story easier now. Sorry that the chapter isn't up to my usual standard but hopefully we'll start picking up speed now that the transition is for the most part done. Hoping to have the next chapter out soon and thanks for your patience  
> ~<33333333333333333333


	11. Lessons

Haru woke to find Nagisa in the kitchen. With a yawn Haru approached to see Nagisa cooking eggs on the stove.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Nagisa greeted as Haru sat at the island, “hope you're in the mood for an omelet.” 

Haru watched as cheese and other ingredients were added to the pan. Nagisa finished up cooking and set a plateful in front of Haru before placing the extra on to his own.

“So today I figured we could do some self defense practice,” Nagisa started as they ate. “I can teach you a few moves in case you ever find yourself in danger.”

Haru nodded as he swallowed another bite. Nagisa grinned as he finished his meal and started washing the dishes. Haru looked over to the window, finding the sun covering the ground in its warmth. Abandoning his food, Haru walked over to look out at the surroundings. The sound of water was gone and a moment later Nagisa was next to him.

“It's a perfect day to be outside,” Nagisa commented, “go get dressed and we can start.”

Haru nodded and went back to his room. Looking through his closet he noticed he had very little when it came to shirts and pants. Pulling out one of the hangers he found a dark blue swimsuit. Looking at his options, Haru grabbed one of the polo shirts and got dressed.

Nagisa wasn't in the living room when he came back out. Haru looked around as he cautiously went further into the room. He stopped mid step like a deer in the headlights when he heard something. Frozen, Haru felt his heart beating fast. He waited and when nothing happened he proceeded to move even slower. Upon reaching the window he stopped when he spotted the blond hair outside. Haru went to the door and peeked out as Nagisa stood upright from his bent position.

“Come on Haru,” Nagisa cheered as he waved him over.

Haru looked around before slowly approaching the boy. Nagisa beamed at him and the warmth from the sun seemed to double at Nagisa’s warm expression. Nagisa had him start with stretches before they stood side by side. Haru watched and mimicked each of Nagisa’s moves. The sun was high in the sky when they took a break. Nagisa handed Haru some water making sure he stayed hydrated.

When the water was gone Nagisa pulled Haru back on his feet and they continued the lessons.

“Alright Haru, this move is good when getting out of someone's hold,” Nagisa started, “when someone grabs you from behind-“

“Haru-chan~” a voiced interrupted. Haru looked at the road to see the pink haired boy coming over with another bag in hand. 

“Kisumi,” Nagisa complained, “we're in the middle of our lesson.”

Kisumi stopped a couple feet from the two, his grin faltering slightly. Readjusting the bag he was holding, Kisumi let out a slight huff.

“Haru has cooking lessons with me though, I've been teaching him every day at lunch for weeks now,” Kisumi started, “I was going to teach him this great recipe with peaches and apples.”

Haru watched as the two argued about what he should be doing right now till Nagisa stopped the argument.

“How about you help me teach this last move to Haru and then we can go inside and you can start cooking.”

Kisumi agreed and sat the bag on the porch before getting into position behind Haru.

“Alright, now Haru this next move you can remember using the term S.I.N.G.” Nagisa started.

“Wait, isn't that from a movie? It doesn’t actually work.” Kisumi interjected.

“Just be quiet and let me teach,” Nagisa argued, “Now Haru, the letters stand for solar plexus, in step, nose, groin. So when Kisumi grabs you, you are going to shove your elbow inbetween his rib cage, then stomp on his foot with your heel, after that you punch up at his nose, then bring the same fist down into his crotch.”

Haru listened and watched as Nagisa mimed the movements. Nagisa really seemed into the moves as he demonstrated.

“Um, I’m not sure I want to be a test dummy for this kind of stuff.” Kimsumi voiced, “Can I at least get some sort of protection?”

“Don't be silly," Nagisa laughed, “Now grab Haru.”

Kisumi paused before letting out a sigh and latching onto Haru. Haru followed the steps Nagisa showed him, it helped that Nagisa was also telling him which step to take as he stomped and punched the boy behind him. At the final punch Kisumi was on the ground and Haru stepped away before turning to see the boy holding himself on the floor.

“Well done Haru,” Nagisa cheered. Haru nodded his thanks as Kisumi groaned. Nagisa helped get Kisumi up as they all headed inside, Haru bringing in the bag of groceries.

It took a few minutes before Kisumi was ready to start the lesson. Haru set out everything that was in the bag as Kisumi came to join him. Nagisa watched as the two went about making the pastries, making small conversation with Kisumi. Kisumi asked about the self defense lessons Nagisa was giving and tensed when Nagisa named off a number of moves that cause Kisumi’s crotch to throb in pain.

“Did you teach him anything that doesn't involve smashing the guy's balls?” Kisumi asked concerned.

“Why? Those are the best attacks when a guy is trying to hurt you,” Nagisa picked up a slice of peach and plopped it in his mouth. The two continued arguing about the best ways to protect oneself against an attack when the doorbell rang. Haru just put the tray in the oven when Nagisa came back with Makoto in tow.

“I have to go to work now,” Nagisa sighed. “Makoto will be here for you till morning though Haru.”

“Makoto!” Kisumi burst out, “long time no see. How's the job treating you?”

“It's good to see you, Kisumi,” Makoto smiled. “It smells great in here. What are you two cooking?”

“It's this great pastry with apples and peaches and seasonings,” Kisumi explained. “They should be ready in half an hour.”

“You’ll have to save me one,” Nagisa sighed, “I'll see you later Haru.”

“I'll walk with you,” Kisumi added, “ I should be heading home anyways. Just remember to pull the pasties out when the timer goes off you two.”

Makoto walked the two to the door and waved as they walked away. Haru was sitting at the island when Makoto came back to the living room.

“Hello Haru,” Makoto smiled. “I see you have your swimsuit on. I guess you remember those.”

Haru looked down at the dark blue fabric covering his legs, “I don't have any pants in my closet.”

There was a brief pause before Makoto started laughing. Haru looked over as the man tried to regain control of his breathing.  
“I'm sorry,” Makoto breathed out, “it's just whenever we went shopping together I tried to get you to buy some decent pants but you always picked out swimsuits. It's just funny how you now want actual pants.”

Haru nodded at the explanation, “Did I swim a lot?”

Makoto looked at him with such an endearing face. It was like the face a mother gives to their child when they ask them a basic question. Haru didn't feel judged by Makoto, he wasn't treated like someone who should remember what he did in his life. Makoto sat on the couch and gestured for Haru to join him. Hesitating, Haru went to sit on the opposite couch out of Makoto’s reach. Makoto seemed to notice this but made no move to come closer, much to Haru’s appreciation.

“We used to swim all the time. It’s kind of how we met. There was a swim club outside of school that we used to go to as kids. Rin and Nagisa went there too. Rin would always be challenging you to a race and he was always upset when he lost.” Makoto continued to reminisce about their life, talking about their competitions, how Haru would spend hours in his bathtub, the time in high school when they met Rei, how Haru went onto the Olympics with Rin.

Haru listened amazed at everything Makoto was telling him. It didn't seem possible that someone like him did all that. He couldn't help but think of all the ways water hurt him while in the dark, how it kept him awake for days, the times it took his breath away as punishment, the times he felt like he was going to freeze as it continued to take away his warmth. Haru didn't trust water. Makoto saw the look in Haru's eyes and unconsciously reached a hand out. Haru felt pressure on his hand and shot out of the dark memories. His wide eyes looked at Makoto as he gently held his hand.

“It's going to be ok Haru. We'll get through this,” Makoto assured. The timer went off just then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. I have written more of this fic so I'll be posting a new chapter next week too. I really hope to finish it soon (writers block was not my friend.) Thank you for your patience and look forward to hearing any comments, questions, or concerns you might have!


	12. Ebb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step forward then two steps back.

A knock came to the door as Haru prepared dinner. Nagisa went to answer it and came back with Rei and Sousuke.

“Good evening Haru,” Rei greeted as he put his bag down by the couch. “I'm here to get an update on your condition. From what I've been hearing you've been handling this transition well. We just want to make sure that there are no long lasting concerns we need to be aware of.”

Haru nodded and closed the oven door, “Dinner will be ready in an hour.”

Nagisa groaned, “My shift always finishes before Haru can finish a meal. Rei can't I stay a little longer after the check up, I wanna try Haru's food.”

“You had that pastry he made you,” Rei countered.

“But it wasn't fresh,” Nagisa whined. “Come on it wouldn't hurt to stay for dinner.”

Rei walked Haru over to his room, “Nagisa bring my equipment. We have work to do.”  
Groaning Nagisa grabbed the bag and followed the two, grumbling about how Sousuke will get to eat while he starves. Sousuke just sat on the couch and waited for the doctor to finish his work.

“Haru please sit,” Rei asked as Nagisa held his bag open.

Haru sat and followed Rei’s instructions; opening his mouth, following his finger with the light in his eyes, taking deep breaths. The exam was going smoothly as Rei wrote in the file.

“Alright, Haru I just need you to remove your shirt for this last part and then we’re done,” Rei praised.

Haru tensed at the request. He wanted to keep this scar from the world, maybe that would make what happen to him not feel so real. Haru didn't move, hoping Rei would just leave.

“Haru,” Rei was standing in front of him, “I need you to take your shirt off. It's just a routine thing, I'm not going to hurt you.”

Haru shook his head, arms wrapping around himself again. He wanted to get out of there now, wanted to be invisible so they would go without seeing his scar.

“Haru,” Nagisa said quietly, “it's ok. We just want to make sure that your bruising is healing. It'll be quick.”

Haru had a hard time not fighting against Nagisa. The boy was patient and understanding. He made you let your guard down. Haru slowly took his shirt off and held it bunched up in his hands, using it like a security blanket. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing even. Rei and Nagisa were silent, Haru wasn't even sure if they were still there. He was about to peek his eyes open when a hand went to the brand. His body tensed and recoiled from the touch, the hand making no moves to follow.

“Thank you Haru,” Rei said, “you can put your shirt on now.”

Haru waited for something, a comment or question. But the two simply put things away and headed to the door. It hurt more than any comment. Haru felt like they completely rejected him as they left the room. He put his shirt on and just sat on his bed.

He doesn't know how long he sat for. A knock came to his door. Haru didn't want to talk though; he just sat there and ignored the noise.

“Haru, the timer went off,” a gruff voice stated.

Haru didn't seem to hear the voice as the door creaked open and Sousuke stood there. Haru looked over at the tall figure that blocked the only exit. Did he want to run? He wasn't sure he'd be able to face those that helped him now that they saw his mark. The shadow didn't move though, just stood there waiting. 

“Haru,” the shadow called again. 

This time the shadow came closer. Haru still made no attempt to move.

“Are you alright?” Sousuke asked, crouching in front of him. “Rei and Nagisa left without saying anything. Did something happen?”

They didn't say anything? Haru didn't understand. Why didn't they tell the others? Did they not notice the symbol on his side? Haru studied Sousuke through his bangs, trying to tell if he was lying.

“Haru,” Sousuke called, trying to get his attention.

Haru shook his head and slowly stood. Sousuke moved to the side as Haru left the room. The beeping from the timer was loud as he turned off the oven and saved the food. With one last blaring beep the timer was turned off. Sousuke came into the kitchen as Haru plated the food, steam wafting into the air. 

“Thanks for the meal,” Sousuke said as the plate was put in front of him.

The two ate in silence. Haru didn't seem to taste the food, just mindlessly put a forkful in his mouth at a time. Sousuke savored each bite, letting the flavors mingle on his tongue. 

Haru was the first to finish, taking his plate into the kitchen and starting to wash the dishes. Sousuke joined him minutes later and helped with drying. The two stood side by side in silence as they scrubbed and dried the dirty items.

“The food was great,” Sousuke tried to break the ice, “you have a good sense for flavors.”

Haru handed off a clean pot to be dried, “I just followed the recipe.”

Sousuke set the dried pot down along with the towel. He looked over at Haru and bit his lip. He slowly moved closer to the other boy, putting his hands on either side of the sink, trapping him there.

“You should take the compliment,” Sousuke breathed against Haru’s ear. “Not everyone can cook like that, recipe or not.”

Haru tensed at the warm breath on him. He looked down and noticed he couldn't walk away, trapped within the giant’s grasp. He turned off the water and waited for what would happen next, trying to think of a way to hide.

“I still love you Haru,” Sousuke confessed, nuzzling his nose into Haru's hair. “I know we've had trouble getting along before, but we can give it a shot can't we?”

Haru wanted to scream, wanted to run away as fast as he could. Big arms wrapped around his torso in an embrace. Haru couldn't stop thinking about the basement, the dark voice that said kind words till you defied him. Haru didn't want to go back, he wanted to stay here in the sun and with friends and he couldn't go back without a fight. That's when Haru remembered what Nagisa told him. Taking a deep breath, Haru quickly went into motion. His elbow made hard contact with muscle behind him, his foot slamming into the foot next to him. He felt the hold on him loosen and went into the final motions, making contact with a nose and then the soft flesh of Sousuke’s crotch. 

Haru bolted as the hands left him completely. He ran to his room, locking the door and hiding in his closet. He crouched there in silence, listening for any type of movement. Haru didn't feel like he was in his own home, wasn't in a safe place. He was back in the darkness, back in the cold and isolated room. He hugged his knees and buried his head, not wanting to be there any more. 

Hours passed and Haru still hadn't heard anything. It was silent beyond his room. But he wouldn't move. He continued to sit there. He doesn't remember when he fell asleep.

Haru jolted awake when he heard the pounding on his door. He looked over frozen as the handle was jostled, hoping it wouldn't give out. His heartbeat raced as the door continued to be bombarded. Did they find him? Was the man coming to reclaim what was his? Haru was hyperventilating as the door was attacked.

“Haru open the door!” A voice shouted.

Haru knew that voice, but in the state he was in he couldn't remember who it belonged to. The pounding soon stopped, but Haru knew the person was still there.

“Haru come on, it’s Rin. Open the door,” Haru remembered that name.

His mind brought him back to the present then, back to his room. The dark, cold basement faded and was replaced by trophies and warm blankets.

“Sousuke's gone Haru,” Rin was trying to get his attention, “I'm alone so would you unlock the door and tell me what happened?”

Haru grabbed a blanket on the floor, the one Ran made him when she first started knitting. Slowly he approached the door, wrapping the security blanket around him. Unlocking the door, Haru peeked through a small crack of an opening. 

Rin stood back, trying to keep himself from slamming the door open. He watched as the door cracked open a bit, the cerulean orb hiding behind it looking around. It reminded him of when Kou would get scared and go hiding, back when they were young. He took a deep breath and waited as Haru slowly came out of the room, the mess of a blanket wrapped around him.

“Relax Haru,” Rin sighed, “I'm taking over Sousuke's shift. Wanna tell me what happened? Sousuke just said that you ran off.”

Haru wrapped the blanket tighter around him, not saying anything. Rin knew he wouldn't get much out of him at this point. He headed back over to the living room, Haru watching as he went.

“Well come on,” Rin waved, “I missed dinner to get over here. You owe me some food.”

Haru slowly made his way to the kitchen and brought out some of the leftovers. Rin scarfed down the warmed meal as Haru watched.

“After Sousuke called me I talked to Rei,” Rin commented between bites. “He said you were fine when he came to check on you. Made a comment about how you might've been triggered by something when you were alone with Sousuke.”

Rin studied Haru's face for a reaction. Haru avoided eye contact though, staring down at the counter. Rin held his gaze waiting for Haru to say anything.

“Haru,” Rin tried to get his attention, “I want you to be honest. Do you think Sousuke is the one that took you?”

Haru thought about it. He compared what he knew of the two, how they walked, the sound of their voices, the way they would touch him. 

“No, I don’t,” he confessed. “I just got scared. I thought I was in a place I wasn't.”

Rin nodded, placing his hand on Haru's arm, “It's ok Haru. You still need to adjust to being home. But I want you to know that if you find yourself threatened or if you get scared, you can come to us. Nagisa, Makoto, Rei, me…. We're here to help you. Even Sousuke is, even if you might think otherwise at times. But if you ever think that someone is going to hurt you we'll protect you.”

Haru nodded, appreciating what Rin said. Rin finished his plate and held it out to Haru. Looking over Haru tilted his head in confusion.

“Can I have more?” Rin asked.

Taking the plate, Haru smiled as he refilled Rin's plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience people! We're going to be coming up to the end of this fic soon! I hope you all enjoy and like always comments, questions, and concerns are always welcome!


	13. Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finds a little bit of himself.

Haru was cooking on his own today. Kisumi couldn't stop by as much anymore cause of work so he gave Haru what he called “the best recipe book in the world.” Makoto helped him go shopping for ingredients in the morning and told him he'd bring some more items when he got off work. Haru looked over to Rin who was taste testing everything he made, as he went on about one swim meet they were at.

“Have you thought of swimming again?” Rin asked through a mouthful of food.

Haru looked back down and continued kneading the dough. He wasn't sure he wanted to swim anymore. Could he get back to a normal life?  
“Oi, earth to Haru,” Rin called, “I know you've never been much of a talker but you'd at least answer a question. What's up?”

Haru sighed and started to shape the dough, “Sorry.”

Rin sighed and pushed the empty plate over to look directly at Haru, “It's not your fault. Look it's not like you have to go back to swimming, it's just weird how you haven't even been in the bathroom over an hour. You used to spend half a day in there if not longer.”

Haru stopped his work and looked at the counter, “I don't remember that.”

A depressing silence filled the air. Haru was lost and Rin hated to see his friend like this. Haru continued to work on the recipe. Rin got up and walked away, Haru watched as he left the room. He hated disappointing these people who called him friend, but he didn't know how to go back to the life they all had with him. He put the last of the pastries in the oven and started washing up. Rin came back in as Haru was putting the extra goodies in the fridge, wrapping one up and labeling it for Nagisa.

“You have your jammers on?” Rin asked.

“I still need to go get pants. I don't have much else to wear,” Haru stated.

Rin smirked, “Then come on, we're going out.” 

Rin grabbed his jacket and headed over to the door. Looking back he saw Haru hadn't followed.

“I have things in the oven,” Haru explained.

“Fine,” Rin walked back and tossed his jacket over the couch. “We'll go when you're done baking.”

Rin was half way asleep when the timer went off. He jolted upright, looking around before noticing Haru pulling the hot tray out of the oven.

“Finally,” Rin got up and grabbed his jacket, “now we can go.”

Haru put the hot pastries on a plate and turned off the oven before grabbing his own jacket. Rin all but dragged Haru out of the house. Haru had to use one of the moves Nagisa taught him the get Rin to let go. Rin yelped as Haru's foot kicked the back of his knee. 

“Haru what the hell?” Rin yelled as he got up from his fallen position.

Haru walked back to his door and locked it, “Makoto told me to always lock the door.”

Rin knocked the dirt off him, “Fine you locked the door. Now let's get going.”

Rin lead the way into town, Haru following slowly behind. Rin noticed and slowed his pace, allowing Haru to set the pace. Some of the people in town greeted them as they passed, saying hello to Officer Matsuoka, welcoming Haru back and offering him any help he could need. Haru couldn't help but feel safe here, everyone seemed to know him and look out for each other. He wished he could remember who these people were in his past. 

Eventually Rin turned into a building. Haru looked up at the sign, getting a small sense of familiarity.

“Well are you coming?” Rin called.

Haru looked over then followed Rin in. The reception area was nice, lockers lined the hallway, then Haru noticed the smell of chlorine in the air. He followed Rin further in till they came to a pool area. Haru stared at the calm water, memories of laughter and splashing coming to mind.

“Well are you going to just stand there?” Rin stood at the pool’s edge, shirtless with his jammers on. “Come on, I talked to Rei about it and he said you should start exercising more. As long as we don't do any racing he said you were ready to go.”

Haru stared at him till Rin was tired of standing there and dived in. Haru tensed as he waited for Rin to surface. His chest felt tight as he watched the water’s surface. When Rin came up gasping for air, Haru released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

“Come on Haru,” Rin waved, “the water feels great.”

Haru stood there a moment longer. He started to take his shirt off when the feel of the brand mark on his skin caused him the freeze. Rin seemed to notice his hesitation and got out of the pool, walking over.

“Look, if you don't want to get in that's fine. You can at least dip your feet in,” Rin encouraged.

Haru released his shirt and conceded. Walking to the edge he sat down and let his feet sink into the cool water. Rin came and sat next to him, the eagerness to swim gone.

“Is there a reason you hesitated?” Rin asked. When he didn't get a response he continued, “you looked like you were about to join me, but something made you stop. I know you had a hard time in that room. Hell from what I saw in there you were in a place worse than hell. But I am here as a friend if you want to talk. I can keep work out of this.”  
Haru glanced at the man sitting next to him. Haru wrapped his arms around himself as he tried to decide what to do. Rin seemed abnormally patient with him compared to the previous times they were together.

Haru took a deep breath, “You won’t tell anyone?”

Rin turned to give Haru his full attention and raised his hand in the air, “Officer’s honor, I won't tell anyone.”

Haru refused to look at Rin as he slowly unwrapped his arms and lifted his shirt. The brand stood dark and proud under the side of his ribcage, tainting his pale skin.

“Holy shit,” Rin gasped. “You got this in that room?”

Rin’s hand slowly reached out to touch that marred skin when Haru quickly shoved his shirt down.

“I tried to push him away. He didn't like that so he gave me this,” Haru placed his hand over the covered brand, “He wanted to make sure that I would never fight back, told me that I would never get away from him.”

“He was trying to break you Haru,” Rin commented. “I've heard of guys like that before. They do what they can to make sure their victim becomes a plaint doll for them. He wanted you to just do as he said so he could win. He's the kind of sick fuck that gets off controlling others.”

“He won,” Haru whispered. 

“You won Haru,” Rin countered, “you got away from him. You're safe and with friends. If he won you would be trying to find him, but you're not. You're getting back to a normal life.”

Haru couldn't help but stare at Rin as he gave his little speech. He didn't feel like he won. If he won he would be able to spend time with his friends without fearing their size, he'd be able to swim in the pool without fear someone would see his scar, he'd be able to love the man that was, and might still be, his fiancée.

“I don't feel like a winner,” Haru muttered.

“That's because you're dwelling on the past. It takes time for victims to get over trauma.”

“Speaking from experience?” Haru asked.

“It's a part of the job sometimes,” Rin replied. “I've seen a number of people that come out of similar situations; people who were mugged, raped, beaten. They've all had their security taken from them. And it's not something you get over overnight, it takes time Haru.”

The two sat quietly for a while. Haru thinking about what Rin said, trying to find a way to respond. Rin sat back and just enjoyed the water on his legs. It was peaceful, not sad or awkward like some of the other lulls in conversations they had. Haru just stared at the calm water in front of him, enjoying some relaxing time out of his house. He didn't notice the dark expression that crossed Rin’s face.

The red head gave a smirk as he slowly moved his arm. His hand paused an inch away from Haru's back before he put enough force into the movement to send Haru into the water. Haru didn't have time to shout before water surrounded him in a wet embrace. Haru touched the bottom of the pool when he peeked his eyes open. He looked at the peaceful surroundings under the water. His chest felt lighter than it had in a long time. He kicked out a little, going further into the pool. He remembered this feeling, the feeling of the water’s warm embrace, the silent presence of something he could never understand, the feeling of…. Home. Haru broke the surface of the water, taking in a deep breath. Rin seemed to be waiting for a reaction from him, maybe a glare or struggle. But Haru closed his eyes and floated on his back in the center of the pool, for the first time in a long time he felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I kinda forgot that I had a couple more chapters written out. So surprise, you'll get more to read! I'm hoping to get more of this written this week and who knows, maybe we'll get this whole thing finished up. Thanks for sticking with me and as always comments, questions, and concerns are always appreciated.


	14. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru gets pants.

Makoto was with Haru today. Nothing eventful happened. Haru was mostly happy he finally had some pants, no longer having to wear the jammers everyday. It was odd though, how Makoto seemed alarmed when he brought up the want for them. Did he usually wear his bathing suit instead of pants?

He was weary in the mall, not liking how many strangers there were. The place was so big he was sure he could get lost. A hand brushed his own as he looked at the storefronts. Quickly pulling his hand closer he looked over to the other man.

“Sorry,” he commented, “I just thought it might be a good idea to hold hands so we don't get separated.”

He didn't like the idea of someone touching him, but the idea of get lost was worse in his mind. Slowly he relented, wrapping a pinky around Makoto's finger. He looked back at the storefronts, seeing bright colors and new designs. His arm was starting to be pulled. Looking over he saw Makoto stop in front of a store entrance.

“We should be able to find everything here,” he smiled.

Haru stared at the smile, not as bright as Nagisa's but still there was something that drew him in. It was warm, inviting. Haru realized it was genuine. The shadow man he feared could never give such a look. Haru followed him into the store seeing all the options.

Makoto would occasionally stop and pull out a hanging garment, hold it up to Haru, and either put it back or drape it over an arm. They got to the back of the store with a handful of items. There were a number of doors in front of them.

“Go ahead and try these on,” Makoto opened a door and put the garments in, “Let me know if you need a different size or don't like some. I'll grab you extras.”

Haru nodded before the door closed on him. He was nervous about being in such a small space, even more so at the idea of stripping. He took a deep breath and got to work.

 

By the time he was done Makoto was carrying three bags of Haru's new clothes. They roamed the mall a while longer, looking at toyshops, hobby stores, and finally got to the food court. Makoto was about to ask if Haru was hungry when a stomach growl answered the unasked question.

“What would you like to eat?” He asked.

Haru looked at all the stalls, the smells combining in the air. He silently walked into the area, following one scent in particular. Makoto followed behind, watching as Haru moved around the crowd. They stopped suddenly in front of one place, a small place. Haru looked at the menu with sparkling eyes.

“See something you like?” Makoto whispered behind him.

Haru nodded as they stepped to the front. They placed orders and soon enough the food was ready. Makoto took the tray and led Haru to an empty table. Just as the tray was set down, Haru quickly took his plate and started digging into the fresh fish and rice.

“It's good to see you have an appetite,” Makoto chuckled.

The two ate in silence. Occasionally Makoto would make a small comment, asking about the food, what he's been up to with the others. Haru didn't give much response, just a small answer or nod of the head.

They headed back home after finishing their meals. Haru was slowing down, tired after expending so much energy at the mall. Makoto didn't seem to mind though, easing up on his pace. Haru stopped when Makoto took a turn. Makoto looked back waiting for Haru to follow.

“Something wrong Haru?”

“That's not the way home,” he replied.

“It's ok, I just wanted to take a different route this time. I thought it might make it easier on you.”

Haru stared at the boy with the genuine smile, trying to decide what to do.

“It's a shorter path,” Makoto explained.

Haru liked that idea, wanting to get home soon. He carefully approached before the two continued walking side by side. As they walked Haru heard a faint sound, not able to pinpoint where in his memory it was from. Makoto’s smile seemed to widen as they continued. Haru turned to ask what he was smiling about when he caught sight of the glistening waves.

Mesmerized, Haru stepped closer. Pavement soon gave way to sand and Haru just stood there, watching as the waves came to greet him. The gulls crowed in the sky as they flew overhead. Haru couldn't look away from the sight.

“I thought you might like to see it,” Makoto spoke just above a whisper. “You used to love coming here. We would even take runs together on the way home.”

Haru closed his eyes and let the sea air caress his face. An arm wrapped around his shoulders causing him to stiffen.

“Rin told me,” Makoto started.

Haru grew rigid. What did he hear? Rin promised not to say anything to the others. Did he lie? Haru looked at the man out of the corner of his eye.

“He mentioned how you two went to the pool. How you seemed to be more like your old self when you got in the water. I thought that maybe if I brought you here I could see some of the old you too.”

Haru looked fully at Makoto, trying to read his eyes. The man seemed to know so much about him, but Haru couldn't figure out what was going through his head. The arm around his shoulders dropped, going back to wrapping a finger around Haru's pinky.

“I know this is hard for you, but I love you Haru,” Makoto confessed, “I'll be patient and help any way I can. But please, let me know you care too.”

Haru stepped back, his pinky falling out of the loose grasp on it. He didn't like this, didn't know how to respond. The man before him was genuine and kind, but there were no memories of him.

“Haru,” Makoto muttered.

Haru wanted to hide at that moment. Glancing around he looked for ways to escape.

“Please don't run from me,” Makoto begged. “I'm sorry. I asked too much from you. I just want to know that my friend still cares.”

“I can't,” Haru whispered, head hanging low. “I don't remember these stories. I can't share the memories you have.”

Both seemed to be on the verge of crying. Haru so desperate to be what his friends remember; Makoto saddened by the rejection and reality he has to face.

“We can make new ones,” Makoto offered. “We can work through this, just please. Please don't run away again.”

Haru took a shuddering breath, the wind cool against his back. Feet were standing closer now. The wind was blocked suddenly, warmth coming to his aid. Haru looked up to see Makoto fix his jacket around him.

“We should go home,” Makoto suggested.

Haru nodded and was led away from the cooling beach, the sun lowering. By the time they got home the sun had set. Makoto brought the bags of clothes to Haru's room before returning to the living room. Haru grabbed some water from the kitchen, sipping the liquid to soothe the shudders he was feeling.

“Why don't I make us some hot tea,” Makoto pulled some tins out of a cabinet.

Haru sat on the opposite side of the island, watching as the tea was prepared. It felt odd, watching as someone else used his kitchen. Haru grew used to being in there, being the one watched as he made new recipes. Now he sat and waited as Makoto maneuvered around the space, knowing where everything was.

“Do you want something to eat?” Makoto looked over as he placed the kettle on the stove.

Haru stood and went to the fridge, looking at what he could use. Makoto watched silently as Haru started pulling items out before setting them on the counter. He grabbed the recipe book and flipped to his desired page. Makoto's eyes widened as he watched as Haru deftly worked on the ingredients, cutting, peeling, and the like. Haru finished plating the snack as the kettle whistled. Haru brought the plates of food to the couch and waited for Makoto. The tea was set in front of him.

“When did you learn to cook like that?” Makoto asked stunned.

Haru picked up a piece of food, “Kisumi was teaching me.”

He ate as Makoto continued to stare. When he looked over Makoto looked away and started to grab some of the food. They munched on the snack and sipped their tea quietly, Makoto trying to process this new information. Haru sighed content after taking another sip.

“Why don't we watch a movie?” Makoto suggested.

He walked over to the shelf holding different genres.

“I don't really want to watch more cartoons,” Haru responded.

Makoto chuckled, “we don't have to watch one. We could watch something with a car chase, or sea creatures, how about Free Willy?”

Haru looked at the cover Makoto pulled out. He got up and looked at the shelf himself, wanting to see his options. Scanning all the colorful covers he stopped at one and pulled it out.

“You want to watch that?” Makoto looked over his shoulder.

The cover seemed simple enough, no cartoon drawing on it or colorful dresses. He nodded and held it out for Makoto to take.

The two sat on opposite ends of the couch as the movie started. Makoto wanted to scoot closer to Haru, but knew that it would more than likely scare the poor boy away. He stayed put, glancing at Haru through the movie. Haru seemed so wrapped up in the film. Makoto took a deep breath and scooted closure to the boy. Haru didn't seem to notice so he scooted closer again.

Makoto was next to Haru when he realized it. Haru had fallen asleep during the movie. Makoto couldn't help the smile that formed, he gently picked Haru up and carried him to bed. Maybe next time Haru could fall asleep on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I've started to get over some of my writer's block and have for the most part figured out the ending (now we just got to get there.) Thank you for your patience as as always comments, questions, and concerns are always welcome.


	15. Stroke

It was strange to him. Waking up and being greeted by Rei in his home. The doctor rarely watched him, being one of the main doctors at the hospital allowed him few days off.

Rei seemed to notice his presence then. Looking over and giving a warm nod before going back to his book. Haru watched the man while going to the kitchen, preparing a morning meal.

Rei gave a small thanks as a plate was put in front of him. Haru nodded before starting on his own meal. The two ate in silence as the world started to wake around them. Haru looked out the window and gave his own greeting to the sun, looking forward to being caressed in its warmth.

“We should get going soon,” Rei broke the silence. “I suggest bringing a spare change of clothes, Haru.”  
Haru looked at the man puzzled for a moment, “Where are we going?”

“Nagisa told me that it was to be a surprise for you, so I can’t really say.” Rei pondered for a moment, “Although you will need to wear your swimsuit.”

Haru waited for Rei to say anything more that could tell him what was happening. Rei just gave a professional smile before turning back to his book.

“I suggest you get ready Haru, we leave in a few minutes.”

Haru went back to his room and changed into his swimsuit then paused. If this was going to involve swimming then he’d be removing his shirt. He unconsciously put his hand onto his scar. He couldn’t let it be seen, couldn’t let it show the world what happened. Haru looked through his closet for a way to hide it. Spotting an article of clothing he pondered for a moment before deciding it was his only option. He put the odd tank top on and grabbed a jacket. Seeing an empty backpack on the ground Haru was reminded of Rei’s words. He grabbed an extra pair of clothes and stuffed them in before going back out to the living room.

“Right on time Haru,” Rei commended, “let’s get going, the others are probably waiting for us.”

Haru followed Rei out the door, locking up before heading down the hill. Haru looked around the area, smiling when the sun was able to touch his skin. Neighbors would greet them as they passed, the birds seemed to do the same. All seemed to be a peaceful morning.

Until a shout was heard. Haru whipped his head around in time to see a loud blond tackle a yelping Rei. Haru was frozen, not sure what to do as Nagisa refused to let Rei up.

“Oi, Nagisa you’re too loud,” Rin shouted as he approached them.

“I thought we were all meeting at the beach,” Rei struggled to remove Nagisa.

“We were just heading over there when we saw you,” Nagisa smiled, finally getting off the doctor.

The two started to bicker as Haru stood quiet.

A hand clasped his shoulder, “Come on, those two are going to keep at it for a while. We might as well keep moving. They'll catch up later.”

Haru looked over as Rin turned to leave. Haru nodded and slowly started to move again. The shouting grew quieter the farther they walked, allowing the calls of the gulls to catch Haru’s attention. He remembered the sound and waited for the rest of the environment to join in. When the crash of a wave was heard Haru closed his eyes and inhaled, enjoying the smell of the ocean breeze. A tug on his arm brought him back as Rin waited for him to continue.

“Seems you’re doing better,” Rin tried.

Haru nodded, “Nagisa has been doing a lot to keep my therapy up. Said I might be able to start running again by next week.”

“Good, I’m looking forward to it,” Rin smiled. “Maybe I’ll get to race you sooner.”

“Rin,” Haru called then hesitated, “Makoto mentioned we went to the Olympics before.”

Rin chuckled, “Yeah, the rest of the team has missed you. Not that you’ve ever been really talkative, but you inspired a lot of them. Honestly practice was never the same when you disappeared.”

Haru looked down at the pathway, “I’m sorry.”

“Eh? No need to be, not like you wanted any of this to happen,” Rin countered.

Haru remained quiet after that, just watched the cement path they continued on. Rin seemed to just watch him after that, not sure how to change Haru’s mood.

“HOW COULD YOU GUYS!”

Rin and Haru stopped and looked behind them to see Nagisa racing towards them, Rei jogging a little behind.

“Why didn’t you wait for us?” Nagisa whined as he grabbed onto Rin’s arm.

“You two take forever to finish your fights and I didn’t want to have to listen to it,” Rin tried pulling his arm out of Nagisa’s death grip.

Rei caught up after that, huffing slightly, “Nagisa you really need to calm down.”

Nagisa let go of Rin and turned to Rei, “Sorry I’m excited we’re all hanging out. It’s not like we get many day when we can all be together.”

Everyone started to continue walking, Nagisa pouting as he followed. Rin looked over at Haru and smiled, at least that seemed to change his mood. Haru glanced at his friends as they continued on, enjoying the talks.  
The concrete was covered by sand when Nagisa shouted again. Haru watched as the blond ran onto the beach, Rei trying to catch up to rein the boy in. Rin stayed by Haru as they brought up the rear. Haru looked around the area, enjoying the calm ocean and warm sand. A group of umbrellas caught his attention as Nagisa jumped around them. Rin shouted at them to hold their horses as they took their time reaching the spot. 

The group enjoyed relaxing in the sand as they ate snacks and caught up. Haru listened to the stories they told, looking out at the ocean. After another of Nagisa’s stories Haru was growing restless. For the first time in a while he didn’t want to just sit. Looking at the group laughing, Haru shrugged off his jacket and headed toward the ocean.  
Walking into the water he leaned back and started to float, enjoying the ebb and flow of the water. Haru smiled up at the sky and warm sun as he closed his eyes and stretched out his arms.

A hand grabbing his wrist jostled Haru’s attention. He whipped around to see green eyes.

“You should be more careful Haru,” Makoto warned, “this isn’t a pool, the current could take you out to sea if you aren’t careful.”

Haru looked behind Makoto to see just that. He was much farther from land than he remembered being.

“Come on, lunch is almost ready,” Makoto offered.

Haru nodded and followed him back to shore. Towels were offered to them as they arrived back at the umbrellas.  
Haru remained seated under the shade as lunch was served. They all enjoyed the meal and chatted on about their work. The conversation paused when Rin was shot in the face by some water. They looked over to Nagisa who held a water gun out. A chase ensued as Rin yelled profanities, only to have Nagisa shoot at him again. The battle made its way to the ocean where Rin took the advantage, grabbing Nagisa and splashing water. The others chuckled and seemed to join in, everyone splashing water around. Haru stayed under the umbrella, fatigue starting. He watched the group till he lied in the sand and closed his eyes.

He doesn’t know how much time passed when a hand gently shook him awake. Makoto’s green eyes filled with concern as Haru rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Haru, why don’t we head home,” Makoto offered.

Glancing around, Haru noticed everyone putting things away and packing up. Makoto helped him stand, calling to the others that they were leaving. Haru stumbled a little, trying to wake his body up for the walk home. Makoto helped support him as they went, wrapping a hand around his waist. Haru didn’t seem to notice it as he focused on his feet.

Haru was glad to see his house, his body still refusing to fully awaken. Makoto pulled them to a stop at the last couple steps. Haru wanted to whine, being so close to home.

“It seems someone else is here to welcome you,” Makoto chuckled.

Haru looked at the man puzzled, not seeing anyone else around. A small mew brought his attention to the ground. A small kitten sitting proudly on the step. Makoto leaned down and rubbed the feline’s chin, a small smile appearing as the cat purred. Haru knelt next to him and stared at the ball of fur, not sure if he should touch it.

Before he could make a decision, the kitten gave one last meow and scampered into the bushes. Makoto chuckled before getting to his feet. Haru followed and they made it back home. Haru made his way to his couch before collapsing onto the soft cushions. The room was silent as Haru breathed in the smell of his home. A hand ran through his hair as he curled up on the couch.

“Seems this took a lot out of you Haru,” Makoto muttered. “We’ll order out for dinner tonight.”

Haru smiled at the hand in his hair, a sense of familiarity coming to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have the rest of this figured out (I think.) I'm hoping to have this all done soon, I know I keep saying that but this time I'm really trying. I really appreciate everyone's patience and hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Just a few more chapters left and we should be finished.


	16. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tries to rekindle their relationship.

It was odd answering the door. Normally others would answer it for him. Haru hesitated at the knob. Rin was in the bathroom, which left Haru on his own. He remained frozen at the door, not sure if he should answer it or not. The knock happened again, startling him out of his panic.

“Haru, it’s Makoto,” the voice came from behind the door.

Haru slowly opened the door to find green eyes smiling at him. A small bouquet of flowers was offered. Haru stared at the colorful petals before taking them into his arms and allowing Makoto to enter.

“Makoto?” Rin stepped into the living room to spot the firefighter. “Your shift doesn’t start till tomorrow.”

Makoto smiled, “I was able to get some extra time off and thought I’d come by to ask Haru to join me for dinner.”

Haru paused in arranging the flowers in a vase when he heard his name. Looking between the two in front of him.

“Haru?” Makoto called, “would you go on a date with me?” 

“Alright, I’m leaving then,” Rin stated, “I’m not going to sit around here while you try to woo your fiancée.”

Grabbing his coat, Rin left the house. Haru shifted on his feet, not sure what to do. Makoto was at his side when he looked up, a hand caressing his arm.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Haru,” Makoto assured. “I just thought it would be nice. You said yourself that you didn’t know me. This’ll give us that chance.”

Haru thought about it for a moment, looking around his kitchen. The hand on his arm soft and welcoming, but he was still uncertain.

With a sigh he looked into Makoto’s eyes, “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

Makoto smiled at him, radiating happiness. 

“I’ll go grab my jacket,” Haru slipped out of the gentle hold on his arm. 

Makoto watched as he walked to the back room. Maybe he could win Haru’s heart again.

The two walked through town, hands together. Store fronts lit up with decorations trying to convince people to step inside. Haru looked around at the life in the nighttime, wonder sparkling in his eyes. Makoto chuckled quietly at the look on his face, watching as those blue orbs sparkled as they did when they were children. Makoto lead Haru into a small restaurant, the sounds of the nightlife dying down.

They talked through dinner; Makoto answering question Haru asked, Haru giving short answers too. Makoto smiled at seeing the life coming back to Haru, the scared victim seeming to dissolve as the date progressed. The first time Makoto got Haru to laugh that night sent his heart soaring. It gave him hope that maybe they had a chance, that maybe they could return to the life they had together.

Makoto decided to turn onto a different path home. Haru followed, leaning closer to him. The wind chilled Haru when it picked up, but was soon protected by the cold as an arm wrapped around him. Looking up, Haru saw Makoto smile. They continued in silence for a bit longer. Haru noticed an iron gate further up the path. Walking through it he noted all the trees and playground, lit up by streetlights.

“I’m glad you’re back Haru,” Makoto whispered. 

Haru gave a soft smile as he looked at the trees around them, “Thank you, Makoto.”

A soft squeeze around his waist tells him that he was heard. They continue walking through the park, Haru looking at his surroundings while Makoto watched him. They made it back home too soon for both their liking, but noting the late hour could not complain. 

Haru removed his jacket when they got inside. Makoto heads to the kitchen to make some tea. He watches as Haru wanders through the house, returning to the living room with a familiar looking blanket filled with holes. Makoto couldn’t help but smile fondly at the memory of it.

He joined Haru on the couch, offering a cup of tea. They drank in silence, welcoming the warm fluid into their bodies to chase away the last bit of cold. Haru noticed that Makoto was closer to him than usual on the couch. Nervous he wanted to move away, but remained still when those green eyes looked at him. A hand on his cheek brought a shock to his system, nervous as the thumb brushes over his cheek.

“I missed you Haru,” Makoto confessed. “I’ve wanted to hold you again for so long.”

Haru put a tentative hand over the one on his cheek, not sure if he wanted to pull it away or keep it there.

“I want to help you forget about what happened. Erase all that that man did to you, “Makoto continues. “Will you let me?”

Haru wasn’t sure what Makoto meant. How could he help him forget? That man left too many scars, they couldn’t be removed that easily…. Could they? Haru was lost in thought when he felt lips cover his own. The sensation was warm, soft, comforting but Haru also tensed at the feeling. The kiss was innocent enough, and ended faster than expected. Makoto pulled back and watched Haru’s eyes.

“Let me help you,” Makoto whispered the plea.

Haru wasn’t even sure what he said. The feeling of the kiss all his mind focused on. He didn’t notice Makoto moving, didn’t realize he was lying on the couch now. He jumped at the feeling of a chapped hand slipping under his shirt. His hand quickly grabbing the one touching him, holding it still. Haru brought himself back to the present to see Makoto above him, a warm and patient smile on his lips.

“I’m not going to hurt you Haru,” Makoto consoles. “Just relax.”

Haru remembered those words from the darkness. Relax. It’ll feel good. Haru didn’t want to go back. He couldn’t return to that life. He doesn’t know when he started crying.

Makoto watched as his love shook in fear, as tears rolled down his cheeks. His heart clenched as Haru tried to move away from him. He doesn’t know when it happened or why, but Makoto found himself pulling Haru’s face to his chest. He wrapped his arms around the quivering form, whispering apologies and sweet nothings. Makoto pet the black hair in hopes of calming him. Hands clamped onto his dampening shirt.

“I’m sorry Haru,” Makoto gasped, “I’m sorry.”

Haru’s shaking settled as his crying subsided. He took shaky breaths as he focused on the hands rubbing his back. Slowly he pulled away from the body in front of him. A hand came to his cheek, swiping the last bit of tears off.

“Haru?” green eyes whispered.

Haru just shook his head a little, not wanting to talk. Lips touched the top of his head as arms wrapped around him once more. Haru closed his eyes exhausted, but brought his arms around the torso in front of him. He doesn’t know when he fell asleep, but the arms around him didn’t leave that night. And for once, Haru was thankful for another’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Like always comments, questions, and concerns are welcome.


	17. Train

Rin came over while Nagisa and Haru ate breakfast. He pulled Nagisa aside, much to Nagisa’s disappointment. Haru watched as the two talked by the door, Nagisa glancing back every so often at his unfinished plate of food. Haru brought his to the sink as the two finished their discussion, Nagisa racing back to his plate. Haru started on washing the dishes as Rin walked over to him.

“Haru, we’re going out today. I’m taking over the rest of Nagisa’s shift.” Rin explained as Haru set aside a pan. Haru glanced at Rin trying to understand the sudden change, but Rin just walked over to the couch and plopped down. 

Nagisa finished up and rinsed his plate off before announcing his departure to the others.

“Try not to do too much Rin. Remember Haru is still recovering. We’ve only had him back for a couple months after all,” Nagisa warned.

Rin waved his hand in the air lazily, “Yeah, yeah, I got it. He won’t do anything extreme.”

Nagisa left after that as Haru sat on the opposite couch waiting for Rin to explain his plan. Rin stood and looked at Haru for a moment.

“We’re going out today. Go put your swimsuit on and we’ll head out.”

Haru continued to sit for a moment, wanting more of an explanation. After a few seconds he sighed and went to his room to change. After grabbing a bag with extra clothes, Haru went back to the living area to find Rin waiting by the door.  
The two walked the now familiar path through town. Haru looked at the shops starting to decorate for upcoming holidays. The weather was starting to cool from the summer heat, bringing more life to playgrounds and streets as children ran around. Rin turned down an unfamiliar route giving Haru pause. Haru felt something looking down that path, something from a memory that wouldn’t fully reveal itself. Rin looked back and paused, waiting for Haru to catch up.

“Need a break already Haru?” Rin tried to tease.

Haru snapped his attention to Rin, feeling his body return to the present. He slowly came up to Rin, continuing down the path as Rin moved on.

“Where are we going?” Haru asked, hoping to understand why his mind was bringing shadows of memories up.

“We’re going to the Olympic training grounds. The others were asking about you and I figured it’d be good to have you join in the training again.”

Haru saw a big building in the distance, white with lots of windows. They walked in, the smell of chlorine wafting through the halls and splashes echoed around. Haru looked around the halls, seeing trophies and photos of different groups. He paused at one, seeing him smiling with Rin and a group of others as they held up a trophy. Haru tried to remember that day, remember the other faces in the picture. But nothing came up. Haru jolted as Rin put his hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, the others are waiting,” Rin smiled.

Haru nodded and followed Rin into a room. Haru was surprised to not see a pool inside, only weights and different equipment that he recalled seeing at the hospital during his therapy sessions.

“RIN!” A voice shouted.

Haru looked over to see a group putting down the heavy objects and getting up. Rin shook hands with the group as the came closer, Haru shrinking towards the door as the strangers greeted Rin. The door opened behind Haru, causing him to whip around. The person standing there seemed to be surprised by Haru’s presence before smiling at him.

“Haru, welcome back,” the stranger greeted.

Everything in the room grew quiet as the others heard Haru’s name. Haru looked around wide eyed, trying to figure out what to do.

“Haru relax, they’re friends,” Rin encouraged.

“Well duh we’re friends,” another voiced, “did you have to point out the obvious Rin?”

Haru stepped away from the others, hoping to get some space between them.

“Haru is suffering from some memory loss. He doesn’t really remember much before he went missing,” Rin tried to explain.

Haru found all eyes on him again and wanted to shrink down. He wanted to hide, but there was nowhere to go that the strangers couldn’t find him. He avoided looking at the others, keeping his eyes on the ground. An arm wrapped around his shoulders causing him to jump. Rin was next to him, trying to show support.

“Haru, this is our team: Yasuhiro Koseki who’s our breast stroke specialist, Kousuke Hagino for backstroke, and Katsumi Nakamura who has been your alternate for freestyle,” Rin introduced.

The others seemed to understand what was happening and gave a warm greeting. Haru bowed his head slightly in greeting before Rin let go of him and walked over to the group.

“Now that that’s done let’s get to training,” Rin encouraged. The others smiled and went back to the machines, Haru standing there awkwardly not sure of what he’s supposed to do.

“Haru, why don’t you come over here,” Hagino offered.

Haru walked over to him cautiously, trying to understand what he was doing. He stood from the machine and offered it to him.

“I’ll spot you so don’t worry,” Hagino explained the contraption, helping Haru into place and getting started.

 

The next two hours went on like this. The group took turns helping Haru with different workouts, telling stories about their Olympic travels. Everyone seemed to take a break, guzzling water and wiping sweat off their necks. Haru was exhausted. He emptied his bottle of water quickly as the others talked and laughed. Rin was sitting next to him as they all listened to Koseki talk about a time when they went to a bar and Makoto found them there. Haru listened to how they told of Makoto worrying over Haru getting drunk and complaining that the others said they wouldn’t let Haru drink too much before walking him home. Haru listened to all the stories trying to bring memories of those times, some being clearer than others.

“Alright, time to hit the pool,” Nakamura announced.

Haru paused at that. They were still going to work out? He wasn’t even sure if he could stand, how did they have so much energy? Nevertheless Haru followed the group out of the equipment room and to the huge pool. Haru sat at the pool edge with his feet in the water as the others talked about what the plan for the next few hours would be.

“Haru, are you joining us?” Hagino asked.

Haru looked over to Rin wondering if it’d be ok for him to just sit there and not get in the water.

“I think he’ll have to sit this out,” Rin started. “I promised the doctor he wouldn’t be overworked.”

The others nodded in understanding as they got to work with training.

 

Haru was amazed with the speed and energy the others had. They worked on speed, transitions, and goofed off at times. Haru wanted to join but then remembered if he did his burn would be visible. He didn’t want to risk that. He couldn’t risk that mark being out in the open like that. So he continued to sit there and watch as the group started to wrap things up.

“Haru,” one from the group called out.

Haru looked over as they stood there.

“Want to race?” Nakamura asked. Haru thought about it, he wanted to see what he could do, but also knew he shouldn’t.

“Oi, Nakamura,” Koseki warned, “you heard what Rin said. Haru needs to take it easy, no racing.”

“Oh come on Koseki. It’s just one race; we can even just swim to the other side of the pool, nothing to extreme. What do you say Haru?”

Haru looked to Rin for help, wrapping an arm around his own torso to try to get his concern across.

“Maybe next time Nakamura,” Rin sighed, “I don’t need the doctor or Makoto chewing me out if Haru gets hurt.”

Nakamura conceded and everyone headed towards the locker rooms. Haru continued to sit by the pool, waiting for Rin to come out to take him home. He let him mind wander through the stories told by the others, images flashing from what Haru thought could be what the past looked like.

“Haru,” Rin called, bring Haru back to reality, “let’s head home.”

Haru nodded and got up, drying his legs off with the towel Rin offered. The others came over and bid farewell, hoping to see Haru again and have him join in their training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the other swimmers are real people. I didn't want to create characters for this so I figured I'd just find Japanese swimmers to use for the team.
> 
> I'm still alive and trying to finish this thing. Thank you for staying with me and waiting for so long, I know this thing has been drawn out longer than anyone was probably expecting. I'm thinking it'll end at 20 chapters, hoping that my mind won't prolong this story any longer. I did go through the rest of the story to edit some of the grammar mistakes and also to add a little more detail, but nothing changed the story so if you don't wish to reread you don't need to worry about it. Mostly it was just to bring some of previous chapters into others.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and as always comments, questions, and concerns are always appreciated.


	18. Breathe

Deep breath in and out. Haru looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror, a deep blue sweater with dolphins decorating it and black pants. He tugged the sweater down nervously. Was this a good idea? Taking another deep breath, Haru closed his eyes and tried to relax.

The knock on his bedroom door startled him out of his peace, “Haru, are you ready?”

Haru looked over at the locked door. Makoto was already here; Nagisa must’ve let him in. Deep breath in and out. Haru opened the door silently, not looking at the man in front of him. Silence flowed between the two as Haru looked at the floor while Makoto just stood there. A hand on Haru’s arm brought his gaze to the body in front of him.

“Are you alright, Haru?” Makoto asked. “If you don’t want to do this we can do something else.”

Haru took a deep breath, “It’s ok. Let go.”

Makoto gave a soft smile and led Haru out of the house, Nagisa shouting that Haru was to be back by 11 jokingly. Haru stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked, surprised by how cold it was out. Makoto was walking close to him, making light small talk about work. Haru stayed silent as he listened, his eyes looking around him at the lights and holiday decorations. A shiver went down his back and his breath hitched, causing Haru to stop walking and search the area. He remembers that feeling, mind going back to the basement. He looked around the street, trying to find his nightmare, trying to find a safe exit. A long cloth was draped around his neck. Haru looked behind him to see Makoto looking at him concerned.

“You look cold. Is everything alright?” Makoto searched Haru’s eyes, trying to find an answer.

Haru’s heart was racing. Breath, just breath. Haru closed his eyes and inhaled.

“I’m ok,” Haru wrapped the scarf around his neck more, getting rid of the chills.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve grabbed your coat when we left,” Makoto caressed Haru’s arm.

“I’m ok,” Haru repeated, “I just…” Haru lost his voice as he looked around him, not sure who was listening.

Makoto lowered his voice as he muttered in Haru’s ear, “Is he here?”

Haru was surprised that Makoto knew what he was thinking. An arm wrapped around his waist protectively. Haru exhaled, relaxing at the protect touch from Makoto.

“I don’t know. It felt familiar, but I could be wrong,” Haru whispered honestly.

“What did you feel?” Makoto asked. Was there more to Haru’s connection to his kidnapper than they knew?

“I don’t know,” Haru tried to figure out how to put it into words, “I thought I felt eyes? Like a piece of ice went down my back?”

Makoto gentle pushed at Haru’s back, “The restaurant is close by. Let’s get you inside and warm up.”

Haru felt comfort in the idea that Makoto understood him, knew what he meant when he himself was confused by how to phrase things.

Makoto opened the door and let Haru enter first. A gust of warm air engulfed Haru as he entered. A breath of relief escapes as his skin thaws. Makoto walks up to a podium and talks to the employee for a moment before Haru is led to a cozy booth in the back of the restaurant. Haru noticed a fireplace was in the center of the room, open on all sides for optimal warmth. Haru unraveled the scarf around him, no longer needing the warm cloth.

Makoto sat across from Haru as he watched Haru take in the place. He smiled as he watched the tension leave Haru’s shoulders. He ordered tea for the two of them, letting Haru adjust to the surroundings. Haru’s eyes sparkled like they used to back when they were younger. Makoto gave a subtle cough getting Haru’s attention.

“How have you been?” Makoto started, “We haven’t really had a chance to talk in a couple weeks.”

“You’ve had to work,” Haru responds.

Makoto smiled at the remark, “Unfortunately. We’ve been busy with new recruits. How’re the cooking lessons?”

“Kisumi hasn’t been able to teach me for a while. He had some work in Kyoto. I’ve just been looking over the recipe books he gave me.”

Makoto smiled as they continued talking. He listened as Haru told him about going with Rin to the Olympic pool and lessons with Nagisa.

“Do you plan to go back to competitive swimming?” Makoto smiled when Haru shifted in his seat at the question.

“I think so. It feels nice, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to,” Haru confessed.

Things fell silent as the waiter brought them a tea set, pouring it out into the two cups and shifting tray of cream, sugar, and the pot of tea on the table. The two quickly looked over the menu and selected their food. The silence remained after the waiter walked away. Makoto was about to ask another question when Haru interrupted.

“Did I like to draw?”

Makoto thought about the question, not understanding what brought this on, then smiled as he reached into his pocket. 

“You weren’t very big on art, but you drew on occasion. You actually made these when we were in high school.” Makoto pulled out his keys with a weird rock-bird thing. Haru looked at it wary. Makoto chuckled and held it out for Haru to take. Hesitating, Haru reached for the monstrosity. Getting a closer look at it didn’t help with making sense of the creature.

“Why did I make this?” Haru asked, setting the keys on the table and looking at an amused Makoto.

“We were trying to get people to join our swim club. You thought that people would join if we gave them something and that’s what you decided on. Most people ran after seeing those things.” Makoto chuckled a little at the memory of a determined Haru offering the keychains to students.

“I don’t blame them,” Haru admitted side eyeing the toy warily. Makoto’s laughter was louder at Haru’s comment. Haru liked the sound of Makoto’s laugh.

The two continued to talk, relearning things about each other. The waiter brought their food over and the two ate.

 

Makoto held the door open as they left the restaurant. Haru held the scarf close to his face to block the wind chill, stuffing his other hand into his pocket. Makoto wrapped his arm around Haru, sharing his body warmth as he guided Haru back home.

“You know Christmas is coming up,” Makoto started, “Have you thought about what you want?”

Haru smiled a little, “I already have what I want.” He saw Makoto’s confusion in the corner of his eye. “I’m home and can walk in the sun again.”

Makoto pulled Haru closer to him, “we’re glad to have you back. We really missed you.”

The walk home went faster than they expected. Haru rushed inside to warm up, Makoto following after. Makoto went to the thermostat to make sure the heater would come on soon. Turning around he found Haru standing there with his new favorite blanket wrapped around him, fidgeting slightly.

“The heater should come on soon Haru,” Makoto smiled.

“This was a date, wasn’t it,” Haru tried to confirm.

Makoto paused, understanding why Haru was nervous now, “Yes, it was. But the date can end now if you want it to. We don’t need to rush into anything.”

Haru continued to fidget as his eyes were darting all over. He took a deep breath and approached Makoto. Makoto stood still as Haru came close, not wanting to scare his love. Haru reached carefully for Makoto’s hand, holding it for a minute before looking up at wondering eyes. Makoto didn’t move, just waited for what Haru wanted to do. Taking a deep breath Haru leaned forward and kissed him. Makoto closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of those lips on his again. He fought to stay still, not wanting to overwhelm Haru. The kiss remained chaste and ended sooner than Makoto wanted. Haru looked at Makoto, trying to figure out what would happen now.

“You know you don’t have to,” Makoto started.

“It felt like I should,” Haru confessed. “I had fun tonight Makoto.”

Makoto loved hearing his name come from Haru, it’s been so long since he heard it. Makoto couldn’t help himself, he pulled Haru into his embrace. Makoto loved feeling Haru in his arms. He released a breath of relief at feeling Haru relax in his hold, arms returning his embrace.

“I love you Haru,” Makoto whispered his confession into Haru’s hair. “I don’t expect you to say it to me, but I just want you to know.”

“Thank you,” Haru mumbled into Makoto’s chest.

“Can I kiss you again?” Makoto asked. 

Haru pulled away to look into green eyes. Breathe in and out. Haru gave a slight nod. Makoto cupped Haru’s cheek as he leaned in to kiss him. Makoto held back, wanting to ease Haru into this relationship. He wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist, smiling when he felt Haru’s hands gently on his chest. Haru pulled away, Makoto wanting to chase after those lips but understanding the need for air.

“Is this ok?” Makoto breathed out.

Haru leans in again. Makoto starts to lean down to meet him, but pauses when he feels those lips on his neck. Makoto feels his breath hitch at the motion. Haru’s head shifted to lie against Makoto’s shoulder and Makoto held on tight to the man in front of him. He never wanted to let go of him.

But of course Haru pulled away. Makoto waited for him to run away, but Haru stood there and remained. That’s when Makoto noticed Haru’s hands fidgeting with the bottom of his sweater.

“Haru?” Makoto asked.

“I don’t want to run anymore,” Haru muttered.

“You don’t have to run,” Makoto took a step forward and froze when Haru took a step back. “Haru.”

“I’m scared,” Haru confessed. “I can’t at myself in a mirror without thinking of what happened. I’m scared that I’ll only get looks of pity if I continue swimming. I’m scared you’ll never see me as not broken.”

Makoto’s heart clenched at the confession, “It’s going to be ok. Rei said it’ll take time to get through this, but we can do it. I’ll help you fight Haru. There’s nothing about you that makes me think you’re broken, no one thinks that.”

“Rei and Nagisa left without a word when they saw,” Haru started to explain. “Rin couldn’t look me in the eye after.”

“Saw what?” Makoto asked. “You can talk to me Haru. I’m here for you. We might not have gotten married yet, but I still promised to be with you for better or worse.”

Haru looked at the patient face in front of him. The person how has shown how much he loved him. Taking a deep breath, Haru closed his eyes and slowly pulled his sweater up. Makoto watched as pale skin was revealed. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the dark skin, a symbol he doesn’t know the meaning of burned into cream flesh.

“Haru,” Makoto choked.

“I got it in the basement,” Haru answered the unasked question. “I disobeyed him and he gave me this.”

Haru pulled the sweater down and locked his eyes on the floor. He was focusing on keeping his breathing even when a body collided with his. Haru’s eyes teared up when he felt arms wrap around him, a hand stroking his hair. Makoto’s lips pressed against the side of his head. That was all it took for the tears to fall down Haru’s face.

“It’s ok,” Makoto chanted in Haru’s ear.

“I’ll never be able to forget what happened,” Haru confessed. “Every time I see that mark I think of him, or what he did to me.”

Makoto held Haru tightly as he cried, willing himself to stay strong as the boy he loved crumbled in his arms. Haru clutched onto the shirt his face was buried into, letting out all the pain. Makoto was his pillar to lean on as he cried and remembered all the pain. After what felt like hours, Haru’s eyes released the last tears. His once irregular breathing going back to normal. Letting out a shaky sigh, Haru pulled away from Makoto. He didn’t know what the man was going to say, if he would say anything after his breakdown. Haru rubbed the palm of his hand against his cheek, doing his best to get rid of the tear streaks.

Makoto reach out and held that hand, grabbing Haru’s attention. Makoto caressed the other check, rubbing his thumb over it to dry the tears. Haru could only stand and look at the green eyes that stared back into his. Makoto’s eyes were dim, but Haru didn’t see any pity in them. He stood shocked as his tear-stained checks were dried. Makoto kissed his forehead and pulled him close once more.

“I’ll do what I can to help you forget.” Makoto vowed. “And we won’t stop looking for that man till we have him in cuffs.”

Haru sighed in content, feeling his body go limp in those strong arms. Makoto caught on to Haru’s silent message, picking him up in his arms and walking to his bed. Haru grew tired at the feeling of his body touching the soft mattress, sinking into the pillows and blankets wrapping around him. He looked up to Makoto, seeing the man tuck him in like a child before turning to leave. Haru reached out and grabbed Makoto’s shirt, causing him to look back. Haru looked into those eyes, silently asking for him to stay.

“Are you sure you want me to?” Makoto nervously asked.

Looking into those eyes Makoto got the affirmation he wanted. Without a word from either of them, Makoto climbed into the bed. Both still fully dressed in their date clothes, Haru curled up next to Makoto. Feeling the weight next to him, Makoto smiled and wrapped a protective arm around Haru, watching him fall asleep.

“Good night my love,” Makoto whispered into the dark as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down and now I'm actually able to see that plan for the end. Hope you all enjoy and as always comments, questions, and concerns are always welcome.


	19. Plan

            Haru has been going to swim practice with Rin every other day. He never swam, but the others didn’t seem to mind. Rin was eyeing the container in Haru’s hands as they walked, waiting to see if he can snag one of the contents.

            “Don’t,” Haru muttered.

            Rin smirked and crossed his arms, “Do you think you’ll swim this time?”

            Haru stayed silent, still not sure of his plan. Rin’s smile faltered.

            “I want to,” Haru confessed after thinking it over, “but I don’t know if I can.”

            Rin put a hand on Haru’s shoulder, trying to comfort him.

            “You aren’t getting one of these till we get to training,” Haru commented.

            Rin barked a laugh, “Fine, fine.”

  

            They walked through the halls to the weight room, footsteps echoing. Chatter and laughter became louder as they walked. Rin called a greeting as they walked through the door, the others giving their own response.

            “How are you doing Haru?” Koseki smiled.

            “I’m well,” Haru holds up the container, “I brought snacks for everyone.”

            Hagino ran over at the mention of food, “what’d you bring this time?”

            “Hagino,” Koseki warned before turning back to Haru, “thanks for bringing these. We appreciate it.”

            The team took a break and ate the snack, making light conversation.

            “Man Haru,” Hagino cried with his mouth stuffed with food, “these are great.”

            “Hagino, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Nakamura gave a sour look, “it’s disgusting.”

            “You really have a great talent Haru,” Koseki praised.

            “Thanks,” Haru nodded.

            “You know,” Hagino started, “I passed by a place on the way here, they’re trying to sell the building. You should think about opening a bakeshop or something. You’d make bank with this stuff.”

            The others nodded commenting on the idea. Haru looked at the now empty container, he didn’t think his stuff was all that special. He was just following recipe; nothing was very unique.

            “Alright team,” Koseki stood, “time to get back to work. We have to get ready for our competition. Haru, you are welcome to join us. You’re still part of the team.”

            “Thank you,” Haru smiled.

            The team went back to exercising. Rin was spotting Haru when Hagino came over. Rin helped Haru put the weights down.

            “What’s up Hagino?” Rin asked.

            “Sorry for interrupting, but I was wondering if Haru might want this,” Hagino held out the folded fabric. “It’s an old swimsuit of mine, it’s too small for me. I thought maybe Haru might like to have it.”

            Haru held the suit up, a full body sleeveless suit. Haru looked back to Hagino surprised that he would offer him this; did he know about his scar?

            “Don’t think to much into it,” he laughed, “I know how awkward it can be to get back into a sport when you feel out of shape. I figured it could help you get past the self consciousness and back in the water.”

            Haru understood what he meant, “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

            Hagino smiled, “Great, we hope to see you in the water later.”

            Rin leaned close to Haru when Hagino left, “What are you thinking Haru?”

            Haru stared at the suit, the idea that he could cover his marks with it tempting.

            “It’s worth a shot right?” Rin smiled. “Why not go change, we’ll meet you at the pool.”

            Haru got off the bench and headed out to change. He checked the whole locker room area before stepping into a stall and changing into the suit. It was snug but Haru didn’t mind. Stepping out he spotted the mirror against another wall. He looked at his reflection; his mark was invisible under the suit. A ghost of a smile was on his face, hand grazing the hidden blemish. He could do this, it was going to work.

            Haru walked toward the pool area, hearing the splashes and chatter. Everything fell silent when Haru entered. All eyes were on him as he approached the pool, his eyes focused in the ground.

            “Ready to swim?” Hagino spoke up.

            Haru glanced up before letting his eyes fall back to the ground. He slid into the pool and stayed by the edge.

            “Alright, back to work everyone,” Koseki brought attention to him. “Haru, try not to over do it. If you want to join us in training let me know.”

 

            The team continued practicing as Haru stayed close to the edge and out of the way. He swam a slow lap in an unoccupied lane, getting used to using his arms and legs in the water. Rin kept an eye on him when he wasn’t swimming, Koseki also making sure that Haru was doing ok.

            “He’s been building speed,” Rin commented.

            Koseki watched Haru push off against the wall, “Do you think he’ll compete with us in the next race?”

            “No,” Rin was quick to answer, “I don’t think he plans to swim competitively anymore.”

            “That’s unfortunate, he was one of the best.”

            Rin stayed silent after that. Haru was pulling himself out of the pool and grabbing a towel as Koseki walked to the pool edge.

  

            Everyone bid farewell as they grabbed their things and headed home. Rin handed Haru his coat before they headed out.

            “You seem to be getting faster,” Rin commented. “Koseki was wondering if you planned to rejoin the team.”

            “I don’t know if I should,” Haru replied.

            “Worried he’ll find you again?” Rin asked.

            Haru nodded. Rin put a hand on Haru’s shoulder for support but decided against pushing the issue. He’s learned from past experience that it could do more harm than good.

            “Hagino asked if the next snack you bring could have strawberries in it,” Rin tried to change the subject. “What did you think about his idea of opening your own shop?”

            “I don’t know. I don’t think anything I make is that special. Anyone can do it.”

            “Yeah lots of people can make a good burger but you still have people paying for fast food. People like what you make, maybe it can become your next step. You don’t seem to be into the idea of returning to competitive swimming. Why not try to make a career out of something else that you enjoy.”

            Haru didn’t respond to that, thinking it over. Maybe he could ask Makoto about it.

            Haru’s home quickly came into view. They were a few feet from the door when it opened, Makoto standing there with a smile on his face.

            “Welcome home Haru. It’s good to see you Rin,” he greeted.

            Rin smiled, “Yeah, good to see you too.”

            Rin left to head to work as Haru followed Makoto inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left! Thank you for everyone's patience in this. Thank you for reading and of course comments, questions, and concerns are always welcome.


	20. Thunder

Laughter rumbled and echoed inside the darkness. Haru looked around, trying to find the source. The rumbling laugh had Haru’s hair standing on end, skin covered in goosebumps and sweat. The blackness was cold, Haru’s breath coming out in cold puffs. He tried to move, splashing the icy water that seemed to cover the ground, failing to create the warmth he craved. The rumbling laughter was louder this time. Haru froze, not wanting to turn around but sensing someone there. He was shaking, the rumbling sound continued to shake the area. 

Haru woke with a start at the next loud clap of thunder. His breathing ragged as he looked around the room. That’s when the bathroom door opened; a tall, muscular silhouette walked forward. Haru scrambled out of the bed when the figure seemed to spot his awake.

“Haru?” the figure asked, “what’s wrong?”

The next clap of thunder caused Haru to run. He fled he room, running to the front door. The figure seemed to follow, trying to stop him. Without putting on shoes Haru ripped the door open and ran. Haru ran down the walkway and away from the house. His feet splashed in rain puddles as he sprinted down the walkway, not even bothering to notice that the figure stopped following. The thunder startled Haru to run faster. Making sudden twists and turns Haru ran, trying to make sure no one could follow him.

Arriving at a lit up street Haru slipped in a puddle. Scraping his hands to block his face from the fall, knees bruised as well, Haru struggle to get his footing as thunder roared above his once more. Haru ran into a thin alleyway, squatting into the rainwater behind trash bins, wanting to stay out of sight. He whimpered from the cold, the unrelenting thunder sending shivers down his spine. Haru felt lost, not knowing where to go. He wanted to be safe again, wanted Nagisa to take his mind off things, wanted Rin to pester him into making food, wanted the feel of Makoto’s hug… Haru wanted to be home.

“Haru?” a gruff voice called.

Haru tensed and peeked out of his arms to see a figure standing on the other side of the trashcans, blocking the exit.

“Haru, what are you doing here?” the voice asked, stepping closer.

Haru tensed, trying to find somewhere to run to. There was a click as light filled the alley. Haru looked toward the figure once more, recognizing the face the light illuminated.

“Haru come here,” Sousuke beckoned. “It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Haru felt the tension roll off him in waves as he found the safety he craved. He pulled himself towards Sousuke, clinging to the uniform jacket. Sousuke wrapped an arm around the petite, shaking frame, trying to provide some warmth.

“You’re safe Haru,” Sousuke tried to console, “Come on, let’s get you somewhere warm.”

Sousuke pulled Haru along, keeping an arm around the boy for warmth. Haru still clung to the side of the jacket, not wanting to get too far away from him. Sousuke brought Haru into a warm building lit up with people sitting scattered quietly among tables. Sousuke pulled Haru into a chair at an empty table close to a fireplace before sitting in another next to him. Haru felt the fire caress his frozen body, melting the cold away. A steaming cup was placed in front of him, pulling his attention to the waitress as she walked away.

Sousuke took a sip of his cup, “So would you like to tell me what you were doing in this weather dressed like that?”

Haru noticed then that he had a short-sleeved shirt and thin pants on without shoes.

“I don’t know,” Haru held the warm cup of tea to his face, “I got scared? I remember slipping in a puddle.”

Haru took a sip of the warm liquid, melting the ice inside. Sousuke let out a sigh as he put his cup down.

“Do you know what scared you? Makoto was supposed to be with you tonight, wasn’t he?”

Haru blinked up at the officer, “The thunder. It was dark and I panicked. I didn’t realize it was him.” Haru’s voice died off before he finished the last sentence.

“It’s alright Haru,” Sousuke placed a gentle hand on his arm, “It was a PTSD attack, no one is upset with you.”

Haru nodded at the information Sousuke gave him. The two talked a little longer, while eating small bowls of soup.

Sousuke stood after sending the payment back with the waitress, “Come on, let’s get you home. I’m sure Makoto is worried.”

Haru nodded and followed the man to the door. Sousuke stopped at the exit suddenly, causing Haru to pause. Sousuke took his jacket off and draped it over Haru’s shoulders.

“It should help keep you warm. You’ve already been soaked to the bone, we don’t need you to be drenched again.” Sousuke explained.

Haru quietly followed Sousuke through the streets to his house. The jacket provided the warmth Haru craved as his feet continued to soak in the cold water. The thunder seemed to stop as well, allowing the peaceful sound of the rain to amplify. Sousuke gave a quick knock to the door only to have it flung open a moment later. Makoto stood there surprised to see Sousuke. The two were quiet before Sousuke let out an awkward cough.

“I found Haru wandering around.”

It was then that Makoto looked behind the officer to see Haru bundled in the police jacket. Makoto allowed the two to enter the building and out of the rain.

“Let me go grab some towels,” Makoto ran off to the hallway. Haru leaned closer to Sousuke, tired of standing for so long.

Makoto offered them both towels, helping Haru to dry off enough to get him further inside.

“Haru why don’t you go take a warm bath. It should help,” Makoto suggested.

Haru nodded and headed to the bathroom to relax in the warm water. As soon as the door clicked shut Makoto turned to look at Sousuke.

“What happened,” Makoto demanded.

Sousuke was taken aback by the defensive stance Makoto was in but answered as calmly as he could, “He had a PTSD episode. The thunder scared him and he went into a flight mode. I found him hiding in an alleyway.”

“Is that all that happened? Cause he seemed to cling to you while I went to grab towels, don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“I’m not trying to steal him from you if that’s what you’re implying. Look Makoto, I get you love him, he’s your fiancée, but calm down.”

“I know you have feeling for him Sousuke, you can’t lie to me. Haru told me all about your confession before.”

Sousuke paused, not sure what to say before sighing, “When I found him I took him to a ramen shop to warm up. I gave him some tips on dealing with some of his issues and walked him home. I’m sure the only reason he was that close to me was because he was tired. This took a lot out of him.”

Makoto seemed to step down after that, taking a deep breath to calm himself, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to accuse you. I was just so worried.”

“I know,” Sousuke put a hand on Makoto’s shoulder, “I’m sorry about this, but you need to understand I would never do something to hurt Haru or our friendship. Yes I have feeling for him, but I also know when those feelings aren’t returned. I stepped down already; I’ll get over him.”

Makoto nodded, “Thank you for bringing him home.” Sousuke nodded and headed for the door before Makoto stopped him, “Haru still has your jacket.”

Sousuke chuckled, “I’ll get it back later. A little rain won’t hurt, besides my shift is almost over.”

Sousuke closed the door behind him without another word. Makoto walked over to the bathroom to check on Haru, giving a gentle knock before entering. Haru was in a bubble bath, knees and head breeching the surface.

“Sousuke left Haru,” Makoto announced, “Are you ok?”

Haru glanced at him before looking at the water, “I heard you yelling.”

Makoto paused in his steps, “I’m sorry for yelling. I was just worried when you ran out like that.”

“You don’t like Sousuke,” Haru stated.

“It’s not that I don’t like him Haru,” Makoto sighed, “It’s complicated. He’s bee in love with you before, and now with this whole amnesia thing I was worried he was trying to take you away.”

“He’s not like that,” Haru grumbled.

Makoto was shocked when Haru defended the officer but conceded, “I know he isn’t. He’s a good man. I guess I just let my worry take over. We never really talked about this, I guess I just couldn’t hold it in anymore.”

Haru nodded, “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

Makoto came next to the bathtub to pat Haru’s hair, “It’s ok; it’s not your fault. I love you Haru.”

Makoto left to grab some dry clothes as Haru got out of the tub, wrapping a warm towel around his torso. Makoto put the extra clothes on the counter before heading to the kitchen to make tea.

Haru put the long sleeved shirt and thick pants on before joining Makoto in the kitchen. Haru took one of the cups and took a sip.

“Haru take these,” Makoto held out a couple small tablets, “so you don’t get a cold.”

Haru nodded and took the pills, drinking more tea to help them down. After another cup of tea Haru let out a yawn.

“Come on,” Makoto held out his hand, “let’s get to bed.”

Haru nodded and took the hand, allowing Makoto to lead him back to his room and under the warm covers. He nuzzled closer into Makoto’s embrace, happy to be back home.


	21. A New Beginning

The house was quiet when Haru woke up. A note on the pillow next to him explained that Makoto was out and would be back later. It was the first time he was alone in the house. Haru wrapped a blanket around himself and put slippers on before heading towards the kitchen to make some tea.

It was a cold morning, Haru noted as he grabbed the kettle. A glance out the window showed him why; snow surrounded the house and down the stairs. As the water heated Haru went to the thermostat to bring heat back to the house. The kettle started to whistle. As Haru poured a cup of the hot liquid the door opened and closed.  
“I’m home,” the voice sighed.

“Welcome home,” Haru responded.

Makoto walked towards the kitchen, “I wasn’t expecting you to be awake yet. Did you sleep well?”

Haru nodded, offering the cup to Makoto before puling out a second one for himself.

“By the way, Haru,” Makoto smiled. “Merry Christmas.”

Haru hid a small smile behind his cup of tea as he gave a mumbled response back.   
After tea Makoto told Haru to get ready as he washed the cups. Giving a nod Haru did as he was told and headed for his room.

Makoto watched as Haru closed the door behind him with a soft smile. Things seemed to be slowly going back to normal. His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone went off.

“Hello?” Makoto answered.

“Hey, when do you plan on bringing Haru over,” Rin asked.

“We’ll probably be there around three. Is that enough time?” Makoto whispered as he glanced back to the room that Haru was in. 

“Three works,” Rin sighed before shouting, “Oi! Careful with that-“

Makoto paused as he heard a rather loud crash on the other line, “Rin? Is everything alright?”

A string of curses flew across the line before Makoto got a response, “Think you can give us an extra hour? Get Haru here around four.”

Before Makoto could respond the line went dead. Hopefully the damage wasn’t too bad. Makoto turned when he heard the door creak open. Haru came out in so interesting clothes.

“Planning on going for a swim?” Makoto asked as he looked at the boy in jammers.

“You never said where you were taking me. I just assumed,” Haru trailed off as a shiver ran down his back.

Makoto chuckled as he went to wrap Haru in a warm embrace, “Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise. We aren’t swimming though; it’s too cold for that. Come on, let’s grab some warmer clothes.”

Makoto ushered Haru back into his room. He wrapped a blanket around Haru before checking the closet for more suitable clothes.

“Here,” Makoto held out the items for Haru. “These should help keep you from getting a cold.”

Haru took the clothes with a nod as Makoto told him he’d be in the living room before closing the door.

 

Makoto sighed as he fixed up the blankets draped over the couches. 

‘Some things never seem to change,’ he thought to himself.

Makoto’s mind went back to his memories of Haru always trying to wear his swimsuit everywhere. No matter the season the boy would wear them. Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle at the fond memories he had of his lover.

“What are you laughing about?” Haru asked.

“Hmm?” Makoto looked over at Haru, “Nothing, just some memories.”

Haru came closer and leaned against the other man, “What memories?”

Makoto instinctively wrapped an arm around Haru before thinking about the answer, “Mostly memories of when we were kids. You would always do what ever you could to wear your swimsuit no matter the weather. One day I hid them and left out a pair of pants. You got so angry. Your parents came home to the police at the house. You called them saying someone stole your clothes.” 

Haru smiled as Makoto continued with the story. He might not be able to remember it himself, but it was fun to listen to Makoto. Haru nuzzled closer to the man, causing a pause in the story.

“Haru?” Makoto whispered.

Haru just shook his head, already knowing what Makoto would ask. The two stayed in silence for a bit, reading each other’s mind as the moved to snuggle under a blanket on the couch.

“We should be heading over to my parents’ house,” Makoto mumbled into Haru’s hair.

“Can’t we just stay here?” Haru sighed. “It’s cold out.”

Makoto chuckled as he kissed Haru’s temple, “They’ve prepared a nice lunch for us. Not to mention Ren and Ran are home from school and have by wanting to see you again.”

Haru let out a grunt, not moving from his spot.

 

After more coaxing, Makoto and Haru stood in front of the Tachibana residence. A breath of warm air came out as the door opened, laughter and chatting filtering out.

“Makoto, Haru,” Mr. Tachibana smiled, “glad you were able to come. Get in here, it’s freezing out.”

Haru darted inside as Makoto dropped the bag of gifts to hug his dad at the door.

“How have things been?” Mr. Tachibana guided Makoto and Haru towards the living room. Haru felt Makoto’s hand on his lower back. 

“It’s been a work in progress, but good,” Makoto smiled.

When they came into the living room all the chatter stopped. Haru tensed as he looked at the rest of the family there staring at him. Makoto wrapped his arm around Haru’s waist and tried to coax him towards the couch. Before they could get very far before Ren and Ran bolted towards them.

“Haru!” the two shouted before tackling the poor boy to the ground.

Haru hit the floor hard as the two strangers tackled him. Eyes wide, Haru wanted to push them off, but was frozen in place.

“Ren! Ran!” Makoto scolded, “Get off him.”

The two quickly stood and stepped away as Makoto knelt next to Haru to calm him.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean anything by it Brother,” Ran responded.

Makoto pulled Haru to his feet, “Sorry about that Haru. These are my siblings, Ran and Ren.”

“He knows who we are,” Ren crossed his arms.

“Why are you introducing us again?” Ran asked.

“Mom, you didn’t tell them?” Makoto looked over to the woman in the kitchen.

“I thought I did. It must have slipped my mind, sorry dear,” Mrs. Tachibana apologized.

Makoto let out a sigh and was about to explain when Haru spoke up.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember anything,” Haru started.

“You, you don’t remember us?” Ran asked with tear in her eyes.

“Haru suffered a lot of mental stress during his absence,” Makoto cut in. “We’ve been doing what we can to help him overcome all that. So be nice.”

Ren and Ran nodded before going to help their mother in the kitchen. Haru sighed through his nose before following Makoto to the couch.

 

The rest of the visit was rather pleasant. Ren and Ran would come tell stories once their mom shooed them out of the kitchen. The talked about their classes and brought up stories about when Makoto and Haru would take them to the zoo and aquarium when they were younger, hoping to help Haru remember those times.

Lunch was simple but delicious. Haru went for a second helping when Makoto started telling them about Haru getting into baking. Ren and Ran started demanding sweets till their dad shushed them.

“Is it time for gifts yet?” Ren whined.

“Alright, I guess we should all head to the living room for gifts,” Mrs. Tachibana chuckled.

They left dishes on the table to be dealt with later. Ren and Ran dove for the wrapped packages under the tree. Makoto grabbed the bag of gift he brought as Ren and Ran made piles of everyone’s gifts.

“Merry Christmas Haru,” Ran skipped over to hold out a package.

Haru nodded his thanks as Makoto handed her gift over. Ren traded Makoto gifts as the parents sat and happily watched the children unwrap the packages.

Haru held up the gift, a new blanket with dolphins on it.

“I hope you like it. I’ve been trying to keep up with knitting,” Ran smiled.

Haru remained silent as he wrapped the blanket around himself. It was much warmer than the one on his bed at home.

“Thank you,” Haru gave a small smile.

 

Wrapping paper was thrown all over the room as gifts were revealed. Everyone seemed thrilled with the baked goods Haru made for everyone. Makoto smiled when his sister squealed in delight at the CDs he got her. Haru wrapped his new scarf around his neck as everyone continued to open box after box. 

Makoto excused himself when he heard his phone ringing. Haru watched as he walked toward another room.

“So Haru,” Ren started, “are you still swimming?”

Haru shrugged, “I’m starting to back into it, but I don’t think I’ll be competing.”

“You plan on quitting?” Mrs. Tachibana asked surprised. “You’ve always been so focused on swimming, what do you plan to do instead?”

“I don’t know,” Haru looked away from the group, “I’m still trying to figure things out.”

Makoto came in before another question was asked, “Sorry, but Haru and I have somewhere to go.”

“Already? We haven’t had dinner yet,” Mr. Tachibana put down the book he just unwrapped.

“Our friends are waiting for us,” Makoto explained. “Haru we should get going.”

Haru nodded and stood grabbing the bags of gifts. The family followed them to the door, hugging and wishing the boy a goodnight. Makoto opened the door, wrapped an arm around Haru, and headed towards their next party.

 

Haru looked around as Makoto guided them towards their destination. They were walking through the town when a cold gust blew through. Haru snuggled closer to the scarf around his neck. Makoto pulled Haru to a stop.

“Cover you eyes,” Makoto smiled.

Haru looked at him confused, “I’ll trip.”

Makoto chuckled as he held Haru’s elbows, “I won’t let you fall.”

Haru stared at Makoto before covering his eyes with his hands. Makoto’s hands never left his elbows as he was guided through the streets. After walking a few more minutes Haru was stopped.

“Keep you eyes covered,” Makoto said.

Haru nodded and waited. He heard a creak before feeling warmth caress him. Hands pulled him towards the warmth and the creak sounded again.

“Just a few more steps,” Makoto called.

Haru took five more steps before he stopped.

“Merry Christmas!” a group of voices shouted.

Haru put his hands down and looked around. His friends were all smiling as Haru looked around. The building was simple, a few tables and chairs scattered around in front of a counter with a show glass.

“What is this?” 

“You’re new store,” Nagisa cheered.

Haru looked at the group confused.

“We thought it might be good for you to expand you hobby,” Rei explained.

“Yeah, we all pitched in and got you this place,” Rin smiled.

“The police station is around the corner and the fire station is across the street. So we’ll be close by if you need help,” Makoto smiled.

Haru walked to the counter, “This is for me?”

“Yep, and my family agreed to help give you ingredients you need,” Kisumi smiled. “I can even come help you at from time to time if you need it.”

“You can make whatever you want,” Nagisa added, “We even gave you a chalkboard so you can change the menu whenever you want.”

“Come on, we’ll show you the kitchen,” Sousuke opened a side door.

Haru followed the others into the kitchen, looking over all the devices and ingredients. On one counter was a row of cookbooks.

“I thought you’d like to have some recipes to pick from,” Kisumi patted Haru’s back.

“So how about you whip up some snack,” Rin smirked.

“I thought you were grabbing pizza,” Makoto chided. 

“Relax we grabbed dinner, but we’re missing desserts.”

Makoto sighed as he shook his head. Sousuke smacked Rin a little too hard, cause a yelp and complaint to come out of the red head.

Haru walked out of the kitchen and towards the bag and brought out a few tins, “would these work?”

The others peered over the counter at the containers, “Ha! Knew we could count on you,” Rin cheered before hopping over the counter.

Everyone came out and feasted on pizza, cookies, and tarts. 

 

The warm atmosphere lingered as the weeks pass. Haru put out the last of the fresh pastries before opening the shop for the day. Those in town seemed excited when his shop first opened. People coming in to taste the day’s confections seemed to smile after the first bite.

Most kids stopped by before and after school for a treat and to sit and talk. Older regulars enjoyed coming by for coffee and pastries as they played chess or finished crosswords.

It was a peaceful morning as Haru walked behind the counter. Sleepy customers trickled in asking for coffee and his newest pastry. It was a quiet morning as many customers were slowly waking to start the day.

The slam of the door and a shout of his name brought everyone’s attention to the red head that just barged in.

“Rin, it’s morning, keep your voice down,” Haru glared.

Rin passed the line in front of the counter and smacked a newspaper down in front of Haru. Many customers were angrily shouting for Rin to get in line but he ignored them.

“They caught him,” Rim smiled.

Haru looked down at the newspaper to see the headline: ‘Kidnapper Caught In Kyoto.’

“He won’t be able to hurt anyone anymore,” Rin encouraged.

Haru read the article, trying to comprehend what was going on. He scanned the lines over and over before looking up at Rin again.

“How?”

“Our evidence when we found you, it matched his. He’s going away for good. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

Haru nodded and handed back the paper, “Let me finish up.”

Rin looked behind him to the angry customers waiting and chuckled nervously, “Sorry.”

 

Haru finished up with the last customer and switch the sign over, locking up and heading home. It was different this time. He felt lighter as he made his way home. Rin’s news still reeled in his head as he walked up the hill towards home. The cool air didn’t have that bite Haru felt this morning.

Upon stepping inside he heard chatter, “I’m home.”

“Haru!” Makoto appeared around the corner, “welcome home.”

Haru walked over to give Makoto a hug, which Makoto was all to glad to return.

“Alright you love birds, come on.” Nagisa taunted, “the foods going to get cold.”

“Everyone want to come over to celebrate,” Makoto explained as he led Haru to the table.

“He’s really be stopped,” Haru asked uncertain.

“His sentence was just announced, life with no chance of parole,” Sousuke nodded, “You’ll never see the bastard again.”

Makoto embraced Haru again, “seems like the year is off to a good start.”

Haru smiled at his friends, thankful for all they’ve done, “I brought home leftovers.”

Everyone cheered as Haru put the sweets on the table next to the take out. He was going to make the most out of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers thank you for you patience as I finished this fic. It's been a long time coming and I hope everyone has enjoyed. This has become the first multi-chapter story that I have finished. Thank you everyone once more for sticking with me. And as always questions, comments, and concerns are always welcome!


End file.
